Moon Walk
by tonieboo0013
Summary: Serenity hates the Moon so she decides to run away to Earth to start anew. She becomes acquainted with Motoki and Mamoru, gets forced into the senshi business and has to face an enemy she never knew. Rated for language & minor sexuality. Indefinite Hiatus
1. Prologue: Take Me Away

**Disclaimer:** I in no way own anything belonging to Sailor Moon, all the rights go to Naoko Takeuchi and Toei Animations, but the story is mine. I thought of the idea, I wrote it, don't steal it, please.

**Summary:** Serenity hated her life on the Moon because of all the responsibilities, not to mention her sudden engagement to someone she didn't even know the name of. So she packed her bags and headed for Earth, where she met Motoki-onii-san, her new brotherly friend, only to realize he's a step-brother to Chiba Mamoru, one arrogant ass. This story is pretty much about Serenity (who takes on the alias of Tsukino Usagi) learning to live on Earth, figuring out how to be normal, dealing with matters of the heart, and dealing with her senshi on Earth with her.

**Prologue: Take Me Away**

The power that radiated from the glowing star overwhelmed her with freedom and fear. She'd always wanted to be free. Free of her mother's demands, free of her responsibilities, free to live wherever she desired, free to make her own mistakes. But she feared that this mistake, she could never undo. Night time had fallen, and the moon was at its peak, hovering above its corresponding planet. Serenity continued looking out at the galaxy and she perched herself on the very edge of her bedroom balcony. Looking down, she could see how far down the drop would be. How that would be another mistake that she couldn't fix.

As long as she could remember, she had been controlled. Her mother had chosen her gowns, chosen her daily events, chosen her speech, and chosen to give her powers that she had always regretted. You see, she had the power to control people. Not unlike a child that would throw a tantrum when they didn't get to stay up late with the adults. Whatever she desired, she could summon people to get it at the snap of a finger. When she was a child, she had thrown spats like any other toddler, but everyone had miraculously obeyed her. Of course, this was every kid's dream. To have complete and utter control.

This power, or force, hadn't pleased her for long. She had begun to desire companionship since she realized that everyone would work to her desire. She didn't want people to bow before her because she could control their minds, she had wanted them to want to spend time with her, to get to know her, to develop feelings for. This had never happened, of course.

The only person who could never fall for her antics was her mother, Queen Serenity. She had the same power as her daughter plus many more, all at a much higher level. The Princess' tricks hadn't tricked her, which said Princess learned in a hurry. They had a bond, due to this power. All mothers and daughters had a special bond, but theirs was special. They were connected through their power, and they had shared their souls with the other. This gave them the power to have conversations with the other in their minds, without either of them saying a single word out loud.

They could also read everyone else's minds, which made people even more afraid of their Princess. They had learned that Queen Serenity had been able to control her urges to spy on others, and she wouldn't use the power unless it was needed. Serenity however, hadn't quite reached that level of maturity. She'd walk around her castle's grounds, quiet as she could in her high heeled shoes which her mother insisted she wore, trying to catch a glimpse of her people's thoughts. She wanted to know what it was like to be normal.

No one had ever given her a chance. She was not the horrid person everyone had thought she was. Since she was an infant, she'd been treated differently because of the crescent that had befallen on her forehead. This crescent, marking her to the Moon Kingdom's royal family had been a curse to her. Her entire life, she wanted to know what it felt like to run around with her peers, having pointless conversations, getting her clothes dirty without having a servant take her to her quarters to clean her up before her mother could catch a glimpse of her. She was never trying to invade others' privacy. All she ever wanted was to belong, and since no one had let her do just that, she'd force her powers onto others, to at least create the illusion of belonging to something other than the thrown.

The affect that Earth had had upon her senses was amazing. She'd stay in her chambers all day, for two reasons. One, she didn't want to face her Mother, and two, she would imagine herself on Earth. She's wished on shooting star after shooting star that she'd been born on the heavenly planet. There was nothing mystical about the Moon. It was a beautiful silver star, with a silver-white glow delivering off it, shining upon the entire galaxy. To her, it was a dusty white ball. She'd never seen its appeal. Her mother lectured her over the years, telling her of the beauty and charm of the Moon, and how important it was. But Serenity would just wave her hand dismissively, making sure not to break her gaze from her desired planet.

Princess Serenity had made up her mind at a young age that she would move to Earth and disguise herself, so that no one could ever find her. The thought of her falling into her own freedom sent shivers down her spine. Her wish, finally, would come true.

This dream, however, came to a screeching halt. She had to plummet into freedom.

Her plan to escape her controlled life has changed when her mother told her of her wedding. "But Mother, I am not even of sixteen years yet! How do you expect me to wed?!" she had blared at her parent with eyes that could break any regular mortal's heart.

"This is not your decision, Serenity. You belong to the moon. No matter what you try to do to run away from us, this is who you are. You are royalty." Her mother shot back with an equally hateful stare. "It is your responsibility to take over the moon when my ruling comes to an end. You are the heir to my thrown, and you will not discard that responsibility."

"I hate you!" whimpered the inexperienced princess as she ran into her chambers, tossing herself onto her luscious bed, digging her tears into her pillow. They were not soft tears as they had always been, these were liquid daggers that shot from her eyes. She was livid. It had made no sense. Her mother always expressed her plans for her daughter. She was to receive a top notch education, be trained in the way as princess should, and take her mother's place as Queen. She understood that. The plan had also included Serenity being given time to grow. She had expressed this emotion to her mother many times. She couldn't stay on the moon forever. She had to get away to breathe, to live, before being summoned back into her controlled environment. This happened to be the one thing they both agreed on. She though back onto the conversation she had just ended, and started to cry even more.

FLASHBACK

"What? I-I-how?" was all she could stutter out as a response to her mother's demand. "This isn't fair!"

"Did you expect it to be fair, Serenity? When all along, you were planning to run away!" Serenity's heart stopped. How could her mother know this? She had developed her powers enough to block out intruders from certain areas of her mind, intruders such as her mother. "You KNEW my powers were higher than yours! I can break through that wall in your head faster than you know. You've been planning this for years, running away to Earth, tossing your commitments to the wind, just to feel different."

"That's not it at all Mother! I want to go BECAUSE I feel different!" she sputtered as her eyes began to tremble and shake, releasing tear after tear after tear, "I'm a freak Mother! I hate it here, I don't see why I can't just go away to enjoy myself and return when I am needed."

"Because you hadn't planned on returning, that's why! I told you, I can still get inside your head. I know that you weren't going to return to fulfill your duties by your own free will." The Queen's eyes softened, extending a white velvet arm to her daughter, trying her hardest to console her in her angered state. "Please, Serenity, you have to understand. This is what you were meant to do. You are to take my place. Without you, this kingdom will fall, and you know it."

"I know no such thing! I can't do anything! I can't even block out your stupid powers. I'm useless Mother, there is nothing I can do and nothing anyone can do to help me," the elder Serenity stepped back, trying to conceive of why her daughter thought so lowly of herself. She had been a wonderful Princess growing up, her powers were developing at an alarming rate.

"You must do this, darling. I know it seems like an impossible feat right now, but it will become easier in time. Please, Serenity, you cannot give up on yourself. What would your Prince say?"

"My-my Prince? What do you mean, my Prince? I have no Prince. You said I didn't have to marry until I was ready, even if that be after I take the thrown." Her heart pumped in her chest, her throat clamped up. How could she have a prince? She didn't have a friend, nevermind a man that she was ready to love and settle down with.

"I know how unsure you are of yourself. You need someone strong to keep you safe, keep you in line, Surely you didn't think I'd let you do this alone."

END FLASHBACK

How could her mother do this to her? She was not ready to be a bride, a queen, she still couldn't accept her place as a princess, after being told that's what she is her entire life. 'I cannot stay on the Moon, I have to go to Earth. I refuse to stay locked up like a prisoner in my own castle.' She thought to herself, building up her bravery. 'That's it. Last straw Mother.'

She walked furiously to her vanity. Sitting down, she took out her odangos. If she were to go to Earth to appear human, she'd have to lose her trademark hair that represented her belonging to the Moon Kingdom. Every woman to ever belong to the moon's royal family had the same hair. It was long, floor length as they matured, glowing silver, as the moon. Two ponytails hung on either side of her head, swirled up into a ball at the top. She brushed out her hair. It fell to the floor, shimmering in Earth's light, bringing out the beauty in her silver locks. Again, to her, this was not beauty. She had white hair, like an old maid. This was in no way attractive. Once she had it completely combed, she opened her vanity drawer and shifted her hands around until she felt the edges of the metal blades. She pulled out a pair of scissors, and hoped for the best. With her eyes closed, she pulled her hair from her body and cut it off. She reopened her eyes to reveal a new person in the mirror. Her hair now only reached to her knees. Okay, not a completely new person, but she couldn't bare to part with her manes. But it was still white. She stumbled over her gown, fumbling over to her bookshelf to find her magic book she had stolen from the library years ago. It was meant for only those who had complete control over their powers, but she didn't care. It helped her pass the time. She pulled open the book, flipping the pages frantically looking for a spell she had come across weeks ago, yet had stuck in her mind. "Yes!" she looked down upon the page to a beauty spell. It was for changing your appearance, each different outcome had a different process to be completed. She trailed her slim, slender finger down the page, until she found what she was looking for. She stared at the page, trying to make sure she had it right, not wanting a second nose or third ear. She grabbed the silver crystal from her bureau and chanted the given spell, "Chaninali Chaninali Chaninali" and opened her eyes, even more shocked than her first transformation. She ran her fingers through her now golden locks, mesmerized at how they brought out her crystal blue eyes, which had always seemed dusty against her silver mane. But best of all, her dreaded curse of a birthmark was nowhere to be seen. All that covered her forehead was more luminous, pale skin.

Now, she was almost ready. She stuck her book into her pale pink bag she had gotten as a present on her fifteenth birthday, it had been from Earth and she guarded it with her life. Her mother had never told her how she got it, just that it was now hers, and to take good care of it. She opened her closet and sighed. She had never been to Earth, but she was sure they didn't dress like those on the moon. Her wardrobe was all long, flowing gowns, none of which had shown off what curves she was settling into, some pale pinks and blues, but mostly were white. Moon white, her mother had told her. 'It exists nowhere else in the galaxy other than our precious moon, and it is a treasure.' She remembered another one of her mother's lectures. It was a white dress. There was no changing that fact. White is white, no matter where it comes from. She conjured up more power from within herself, telling herself to be lavished with regular Earth clothing. She opened her eyes, flabbergasted for the third time that night, as she stood in front of rows and rows on brightly coloured shirts, ranging from bright pink to sunshine yellow to, even black. She had never worn anything black nor had she seen anyone wear black, and she was taken aback by the article of clothing. She searched for gowns, surely people in her neighbouring planet wore gowns at least sometimes! All that could be found to cover her lower body were pants. Pants. 'Wow, Earth really is different than the moon' Nonetheless, she grabbed her newly updated Earth-friendly wardrobe and shoved it uncaringly into her pink purse. When it wouldn't fit, she slapped herself on the forehead. Of course it wouldn't work! It's an EARTH bag, it doesn't have enough magic into it to change water into ice! She sighed as she took her older, white, moon suitcase out from under the bed, tossing her clothes in there. Every article of clothing fit sung into the miniscule suitcase. If it had been from Earth, it would be able to hold maybe 5 shirts and a few pairs of pants.

She looked around her room, one last time. For a moment, she felt a pang of guilt and remorse, thinking if this was the right thing to do. But at that moment her conversation with her mother flowed into her mind, reminding her of why she has to leave. She couldn't breathe in her current situation. She has to go out on her own and support herself.

She took a deep breath, closed her eyes, and clung to her power source, the silver crystal, as she walked onto the balcony. She jumped back at the tingle of the cool night rising up her nightgown. "Damn," she swore to herself, after all that preparation; she had forgotten to change herself into clothes for Earth. Since it was only a simple costume change, she closed her eyes, without needing to lay a finger upon the crystal, and was instantly transformed. She was now clad in slender fitting denim jeans, a material she had never encountered before, but was starting to enjoy, which flared out over her feet. Her chest was now covered in a white blouse; it was loose fitting and still let the cool air hit her chest. "Great," she muttered to herself, "more white."

And with that, she took the silver crystal into the palm of her hand for the last time that night, and whispered to herself so quietly, that she could hardly hear her own voice, "Take me away."


	2. Chapter One: To Hell With It

**Disclaimer:** I in no way own anything belonging to Sailor Moon, all the rights go to Naoko Takeuchi and Toei Animations, but the story is mine. I thought of the idea, I wrote it, don't steal it, please.

**Summary:** Serenity hated her life on the Moon because of all the responsibilities, not to mention her sudden engagement to someone she didn't even know the name of. So she packed her bags and headed for Earth, where she met Motoki-onii-san, her new brotherly friend, only to realize he's a step-brother to Chiba Mamoru, one arrogant ass. This story is pretty much about Serenity (who takes on the alias of Tsukino Usagi) learning to live on Earth, figuring out how to be normal, dealing with matters of the heart, and dealing with her senshi on Earth with her.

**Chapter One: To Hell With It**

"To hell with it!" Meet Chiba Mamoru. Mamoru is twenty two years old. He attends Keio University in Tokyo Japan. He has jet black hair that tends to fall into his shocking midnight blue eyes, which just so happen to glisten in any kind of light, driving any woman within a ten mile radius crazy. He's 6'2, tends to wear the same olive green jacket to all casual events, and has size 13 shoes. He's built. I mean it girlies. This man has the pecks of an angel with an abdomen that would give Zeus a run for his money. Long slender legs reach up to a small but steady waist and sprout out to his strong, wide shoulders. Yes, he's physically perfect. As for his personality, he is an ass. Well, that's what everyone sees, and it's not like he'd correct them. He likes his solitude. Enough said.

It'd be an understatement to say that he's experienced. He's been around the block a few too many times with a few too many women. It's all the same girl to him, since he can't remember their names anyway. Yes, he is your typical ladies man. The one ladies enjoy for those few hours upon meeting, then have a restraining order put against them when they realize he isn't looking for commitment. He's had his share of death threats. The only emotion that crosses his face is a smug smile of satisfaction. All the piece of paper is is a reassurance of his talent to make women lose their minds. My, that talent. Never mind the details, they're too, detailed.

He just walked into Crown Arcade and Café to meet his step brother Motoki. Motoki's father owned the business until he passed away over a decade ago, and he inherited it upon his eighteenth birthday. Up until then it's was poorly run by his mother, who lacks all components of what makes someone business savvy. His watch is telling him he's already twenty minutes late for his class on the future considerations of genetic engineering and has yet to get his coffee. No way in hell was he entering the world without his caffeine buzz.

He scooted over to the counter just as Motoki was pouring his coffee. "You have saved lives today, Motoki" Mamoru grumbled as he sucked back his breakfast. If he hadn't gotten his hands on that coffee, anyone who got in his way would never be able to get in anyone else's way ever again.

--

Motoki chuckled and kept his eyes on his step-brother as he ducked out of the building. He looked nothing like Mamoru. He had sandy blonde hair that was the slightest bit shorter than Mamoru's and it was always shaggy, pointing every which way. He had mastered bed head. His dark chocolate eyes were almost as tantalizing as Mamoru's baby blues. His smile was small but he could light up the night sky if he so desired. 'I think this is the part where I pray for everyone's safety' he mumbled to himself in his head. He knew that Mamoru was having a hard time the past few weeks. He wasn't going to the clubs, no one of the female gender would come to visit in the middle of the night, he'd just go to school, come home and curse himself to sleep. Mamoru was always a grumpy person, but this seemed different.

--

He ran as fast as he could without knocking over his precious java. Losing it at this point would push him over the edge. He was grabbing at his books, mentally bitchy slapping himself for not taking his bag today. 'Alright, three more blocks then I'm there' he told himself, too out of breath to say it out loud. He ran towards the corner of the street at the corner store and decided to crank up the speed.

--

"So. This,…" she told herself as she landed in the middle of a park. Luckily, it had been the middle of the night and there was no one around. She hadn't thought up an excuse in case someone saw her fall out of the sky like that, "this isn't so bad." She looked at the world around her through bulging glossy eyes, taking in the sight. There was green carpet covering the ground and it squished between her toes.

"Shit!" she belted out, then checking to make sure no one was there. She'd forgotten to put on shoes. She had on her slippers when she left the moon, but they must've fallen off somewhere in the ozone layer. 'Oh well,' she thought to herself, "Nothing I can't fix," she smirked, closing her eyes and concentrating on her feet. Her feet that were now getting sticky and tangled up in the carpet. With the glow of the moon a pair of ballet flats slipped beneath her feet, drying them off as they came. They were black. She'd made sure of that. She wasn't quite ready for the rest of her dark shaded wardrobe, but even this little bit of rebellion was sure to royally piss off her mother.

Another cuss word spilt out of her daintily pink lips as she realized she had overlooked yet another detail. Where the HELL was she supposed to sleep?! There weren't any castles in the area, which was bittersweet. There was no way she was gonna go and stay with someone from Earth's royal family, they were sure to contact her mother. But now, she really was 'free', and alone. "To hell with it!" she yelped inward as she closed her eyes and grabbed the money that fell out of the sky. Picking up her bag and suitcase she trampled out of the park, not without tripping a good ten or twenty times. "Damn, what am I, a hundred pounds on this thing?!" This would have been impossible on the moon, she was only ten pounds on the moon, one of the thinnest on her star. She knew Earth had a heavier gravitational pull, but damn, this was mind bending.

She finally found her balance once she hit the pavement and sighed a breath full of relief. She was used to this ground. Waltzing around Earth wasn't as magical as she imagined it to be. She looked into her pink purse for her encyclopedia of Earth. Surely there had to be a place to stay. She took all of ten seconds to read about a hotel and looked around for one. They were everywhere! And as much as she wanted to be normal as an Earthling, there was no way in hell she was staying in some dump. She wandered around until she found a tall golden palace. Walking inside, a young man with dark skin and stunning brown eyes scooped up her bags and brought her to the desk.

She ordered her room, penthouse. She had no clue what it meant, but the man behind the desk had recommended it, so why not? Her new cute little servant took her up to the top floor and showed her her new room. It was okay. Nothing special really. Giant living area, multiple pieces of leather furniture, the bedroom had a chandelier hovering over a king sized bed covered in silk sheets and a comforter that was soft enough to die for. The bathroom was golden as well, two sinks, the entire wall was covered with one large mirror and there was a bath big enough for six people to fit into easily. She sighed, in discontempt. She knew Earth was a lot humbler than the moon, but, come on, this was the quality of the maids' rooms at her castle.

She shooed the man away, throwing a few bills at him, he swung at them and happily exited the room. 'This will have to do,' she grumbled to herself, second guessing her decision to run away.

Flopping onto the bed, she didn't even change into her nightwear, her mother would never have let her sleep in her day clothes. A smile crept across her face as she drifted off to sleep, dreaming of her new life on Earth.

--

Waking up had been a different experience. There was no one trying to edge her awake without causing a scene, her clothes for the day weren't laid out, she had no itinerary, nothing. One eye crept open as the sun drove through the window's curtains and planted itself on her stunned face. Curses came flying out, as they usually did when she awoke for the day, but this time, there was no one there trying to hush her. She looked around her room, a bit dazed, until she remembered what she had done the night before. "Well what do ya know," she whispered to herself with glee, surprised she had been able to stay on Earth this long. Her plan was to stay forever, but, her mother wouldn't want it that way.

Realizing she was shivering, she looked down at herself. She was still on top of the bed, no one had bothered to sneak into her room to wrap her in blankets. "But of course, why would they, there isn't anybody here," she realized. This was gonna be one big day of realizations, she realized.

She threw herself out of bed, tossed a few more curses into the still air and nearly trampled over her suitcase. "MOTHER" she screeched as her toe slammed right into the corner of the bed, followed by a subtle whisper, "fucker." Opening her newly condemned bag she decided what she was going to wear that day. She plucked the bag off the floor and shook it over the bed until it was covered in her clothes. She could've worn she'd seen a bead of sweat drip off the headboard from all the weight. After rooting her way through she found the perfect outfit. It was simple, neat, innocent, but sexy as hell.

She hopped into the bath, which hurt a little since there wasn't any water in it already "Damn it!" She was gonna have to get used to doing things on her own. Reaching over to the faucet she made sure the water was heated to just the right temperature, preferably scalding. Once it was filled, she dipped her toes inside as the steam rose towards the golden encrusted ceiling. Plopping herself inside she began to soak her hair, remarkably easily. "Right, I have barely any hair," she grinned to herself, since, there was nobody else around to notice. She leaned back into the liquid sauna, resting her eyes yet again.

A few hours later, Serenity emerged from the bathroom, clean as a rubber ducky. She turned to pick up her Earth outfit for the day. She'd chosen a pair of denim jeans, since she couldn't get enough of them these days. They began an inch below her bellybutton and draped around her curves until they ended halfway down her thigh. Her top was bright pink. It was less of a top and more of a under shirt, but that mattered not. Her shoulders were barely covered by two thin spaghetti straps, leading down into her bosoms, which were still covered modestly, she wasn't a slut, but the fabric clung close to her body, hugging and defining each bend and curve of her torso. It didn't stop until it met her shorts, covering her entire midriff.

She sat down on the floor to brush out her hair, seeing as she didn't have to be suspended above a bridge to untangle it all anymore. With the shake of her head it instantly dried, leaving natural wavy curls in a sun kissed blonde shade. She walked over to the mirror and stared at herself. She looked normal. She looked like she belonged, which let her breathe out a sigh of relief. 'Finally, I belong,' was all she told herself. It was all she needed to hear. Reaching into her purse she dug out her makeup bag. She's never needed much before, just a little mascara to bring out her eyes, maybe some pink lip gloss to boost her trademark pout. She had flawless skin, so there was no need for concealer, foundation, blush, or anything like that.

Taking one last look at herself in the mirror, she grabbed her pink purse and headed for the door.

--

Earth certainly was more lively during the day. Swarming bodies flew past her, each in their own morning haze. And then it dawned on her, "Where the hell am I supposed to go?!" she blared out, apparently loud enough for those she was sharing the sidewalk with to notice. They all looked at her, each thinking she was mental, then turned their focus back to their own problems and kept walking. Yet another sigh of relief withdrew from her mouth, and she began thinking that she should keep track of how many times she amazes herself in the run of a day.

Looking around, there was so much to do, but, where to start?! Stopping dead in her tracks, the Princess of the moon, the heir to the thrown, the one person the future of her kingdom could depend on reached down to feel her stomach. She was hungry. Taking a second glance at the new world, this time looking out for anywhere that held food, her eyes fell upon a little café down the street. A smile flew across her face. It was so small, low key, that she'd be able to blend in easy. Closing her eyes in contempt, she began her trot towards destiny. She'd read all about Earth food in her book. It was covered in grease and fats and did nothing good for your body, except drive your taste buds wild, which is what she intended to do. Digging through her purse she found her book and started to flip through the pages devoted to junk food. She'd spent countless hours staring at the images back on the moon, wanting to devour the page just to be a small step closer to the oral bliss she wished to partake in. And here it was. A hamburger. That little beauty haunted her dreams, toyed with her emotions, and caused her knees to tremble.

With her mind made up she looked back up at the world, eyes focusing on her target, Crown's Arcade and Café. With a wave of bravery coursing through her veins, she took one step closer to her destination.

--

WHAM

--

And she was pushed two steps back, onto her rear.


	3. Chapter Two: Shit

**Disclaimer:** I in no way own anything belonging to Sailor Moon, all the rights go to Naoko Takeuchi and Toei Animations, but the story is mine. I thought of the idea, I wrote it, don't steal it, please.

**Summary:** Serenity hated her life on the Moon because of all the responsibilities, not to mention her sudden engagement to someone she didn't even know the name of. So she packed her bags and headed for Earth, where she met Motoki-onii-san, her new brotherly friend, only to realize he's a step-brother to Chiba Mamoru, one arrogant ass. This story is pretty much about Serenity (who takes on the alias of Tsukino Usagi) learning to live on Earth, figuring out how to be normal, dealing with matters of the heart, and dealing with her senshi on Earth with her.

**Chapter Two: Shit**

One word comes to mind when I look at this girl. Shit. 'Shit, this woman is a goddess in every way possible.' Golden hair drifted down from two buns atop her head, a style in which he'd never seen before. Her heart shaped face was completed with large crystalline blue eyes that had a few specks of silver, and topped off with full, pouting, lusciously pink lips. 'Shit, this woman would be a little more appealing if she weren't giving me the glare from hell. Shit, I dropped my goddamned coffee on the goddamned sidewalk because of this stupid goddamned goddess. Shit, I'm still staring at her.'

"What the hell is your problem?!" Serenity spat at the stranger. "Can't you watch where you're going you ingrate?!" she looked down at her once perfect pink purse, only to see a becoming stain on the lower left corner. 'Oh no. No fucking way. No way in h-good gods he has nice hair.'

"If you would stop staring at me, may I ask what the hell _you_ think _you_ were doing?" Mamoru questioned drylu onto the up and coming enemy. "I was wa-SHIT! I'm so freaking late; Snelgrove's gonna kill me!" and with that thought, he ran as fast as humanly possible down the street, dodging left and right between the oncoming traffic, never looking back once as to see if the little minx was alright.

"That ASS!" was projected from the little spitfire, once again drawing the attention of every person in a one block radius towards her. "What are _you_ looking at?" she drawled at an onlooker.

"Okaa-san!" the little boy screeched as he ran into his mother, tears sprouting from his eyes in an effort to extract the demon's facial expression from his memory. No such luck.

"I don't have time for this," she muffled to herself as she broke out her powers that hadn't been in use for some time. With a flick of her mental wrist she turned everyone's prying eyes from her and back to focus onto their own petty lives.

--

"Shit," was all Motoki could release from his now opened jaw as a new customer flew in through the doors. But not just any customer, a customer from the heavens, a custo-

"I need a hamburger. Now." She snarled at the waiter who was standing in the middle of the room, gawking at her. 'People need to control their tongues on Earth.' She thought.

Scratch that. Customer from hell. "Sorry about that miss," he smiled warmly at his new eye candy. "Just got startled for a second. So, what was that, a hamburger? Why don't you go for the meal, I'll bring out a chocolate milkshake for ya, too." He offered politely. Inside he was begging for some sort of social contact with the maiden. She may have the gift of gab but she was real fun to look at.

"Umm," she contemplated out loud, trying to seem less eager than she had become. 'A milkshake? Wonder what that is … maybe, oh crap, I don't know. Sounds good though.' "Sure, whatever you recommend," she smiled right back, deciding to give it her all for this guy. He wasn't a bad looking specimen and he was certainly kinder than her previous run in.

A few minutes later she was chowing down on her burger, shoving French fries into her mouth while sucking back her new favourite food, the milkshake. The guy was right, this was definitely what she needed at the moment. After a little more chowing, shoving and sucking, she finished her meal. Sitting back into the booth she sighed wholeheartedly, wondering how she ever lived without this kind of food. Maybe she hadn't even been truly living until today? Instead of pursuing the idea, she shook it from her pretty little head. It was still too early for deep thoughts.

"I see you enjoyed yourself?" Motoki chuckled as he came across the arcade and sat down in the opposite side of the booth.

"Uh huh! I'm terribly sorry for being rude earlier. You just caught me at a bad time." 'Yeah,' she thought inward, 'starving and bitchy. What a combination.'

"That's okay. You seemed a little frazzled anyway. I'm Motoki, by the way," he shot to his new prospect. She really was hot, he had to give her that.

"Ser-shit," she intro-cursed herself. 'Crap, I need a new name. Holy smartness, Serenity. You're really making an impression.' "Usagi, my name's Usagi," she conjured up, hoping he didn't notice her lack of brains for a moment, there.

"Rabbit? Cute name," he charmed this 'Usagi'. It really was a cute name, and it suited her little button nose.

"Umm, yeah, well, my last name's … Tsukino! So my parents thought it would be cute. You know, Rabbit of the Moon, haha? Alright, not quite that cute, but it starts off a conversation. Like now."

Motoki couldn't hide his smile if he tried. He was no longer trying to impress the girl, he was simply enjoying her company. "Well then, Tsukino Usagi, care to try some games? My treat."

Usagi pondered the offer. 'Games? I've never really played any games, could be fun.' She looked back at Motoki from her stare outside the window and her heart warmed. He was giving her this smile that she couldn't resist. He just seemed so inviting. "Sure, sounds great."

--

Hours and multiple milkshakes later, Usagi and Motoki were battling each other at the latest car racing game. Motoki had shown her the Sailor V game, which, oddly enough, stood a liking to her senshi of Venus back home. She shook the thought from her head and poured her heart and soul into killing the youma, catching on pretty quickly. One by one, they tackled each game, Motoki showing her the tricks for each and helping her get the high scores. The whoosh of the arcade doors opening made Motoki turn his head away from the game to see who it was, causing a new taunt from Usagi.

"YES! Victory is mine! Takes focus to play this game, my friend," she giggled to her new friend. They'd learned early on that they didn't really like each other that much romantically. More brother and sister. When Serenity realized this fact she almost jumped for joy. She'd never had a companion growing up, let alone a sibling, so this was all new and exciting for her. She speedily drove through the finish line and let her gaze be drawn from her victory dance to Motoki while revving up her victory dance. She hadn't had all that many chances to try it out today, since Motoki, for the most part, whipped her butt. "Umm, Motoki-onii-san? Hello? Moon to Motoki?"

"Moon, Usagi? Your name has definitely gone to your head," he chuckled, turning his attention back to her. She really was gorgeous, but her personality soon bubbled overtop and she just oozed little sister. Looking back at the door he saw Mamoru enter, looking cool and collected, back to normal. " Come on Usagi-chan, I want you to meet my brother."

"Ooh, more brothers?" she practically exclaimed and she jumped off her rear and ran towards the counter, waiting for her sugar refill. She hopped onto her now customary stool, bopping up and down from the sugar high she was still experiencing from her last installment. "Come on Motoki!" she wailed across the arcade, trying to get her sugar pimp to hurry his brotherly little ass over to her.

He laughed to himself, never seeing someone develop such a love for his food. She was just so cute, like a little kid in an adult's body, experiencing everything for the first time, acting as if it were their last. "Nuh uh. I'm cutting you off. You've had enough sugar for one day, little sis."

At these words, Mamoru poked his head up from his physics textbook. Well, of course he knew they didn't have a sister, and that this was just some girl, but he hadn't ever heard Motoki so friend friendly with a girl. Once his gaze reached its' target he froze. How the hell did Motoki g-

"YOU!" Usagi screeched like a baby whale at the coffee spiller. "You jerk! You knocked me onto my ass, ruined my purse, then run off yelling something about a snail!"

Motoki froze. 'Uh oh. Can't be good.' This was either a Mamoru hook-up gone wrong, or he'd rubbed someone the wrong way. Which wasn't such a stretch, seeing how he really did appear an arrogant ass. "Hey, uh, Mamoru. You-you know Usagi-chan?" he interrupted sheepishly, clinging at stray ends to keep Usagi safe from his big brother. Mamoru was only a year older than Motoki, but he was a completely different person. He wasn't one to question his thoughts or actions, neither did he think he had to explain himself to anyone else.

"Ohhhhh no, no, no, no, no. Motoki-onii-san, I beg of you to tell me that this isn't the brother you wanted me to meet. And by beg, I mean beg and grovel at your feet like a poor peasant slave. I'll pay for my milkshake, I swear by it!" she wailed at her brother while catching quick glances at her _other_ brother. There was no way that these two could be related, right? They looked completely different, had completely opposite personalities, one being sweet and caring, the other bitter and conniving. 'Oh gods, say it ain't so.' Even thought she'd only been on Earth for less than a day, she was a fast learner, and had caught onto the lingo pretty quickly. The gravity thing, yeah, not so quick. She still tripped over imaginary poodles scattered on the floor, but she was getting used to bumping down onto her rear, so it wasn't so bad.

"Motoki-_onii-san_?" Mamoru questioned dryly. No way Motoki could meet this airhead and be so close with her already, he'd never even seen her before!

"Not that it's any of your business," she replied to Mamoru, folding her arms over her chest trying to look superior. 'I hope' she added in her head, it wouldn't do to have that baka (see, Earth lingo) aware of her insecurity.

"On the contrary Us-" he cut himself off and his face contorted into a smug smirk, standing up from his stool, crossing his own arms just as the runt had, causing her to crane her neck up to him to keep the glare alive. "Odango Atama. This here's my brother. And you are …" he trailed off, resulting in little Odango huffing and puffing, reducing her glare to a cold squint.

"Enough!" Motoki shouted out. This was getting out of hand, and he could tell that this was in fact the latter, Usagi was definitely someone Mamoru rubbed the wrong way. 'Crap, this definitely isn't good.' "Mamoru, this is Usagi-chan. Usagi-chan, this is my brother, Mamoru-san." he introduced his company, hoping to put the verbal sparring to a halt.

"It's very dreaded to meet your acquaintance, again, _Odanga Atama_." He grinned, looking like the cat who got the cream.

"Same back at ya, Mamoru-_baka_," she spat in return, hoping to get a reaction out of him. That vein popping out of his forehead let her know that she was doing her job. "And by the way, don't worry about me. I was just fine when you pushed me on my ass in the middle of the street, ruining the purse that was a very dear present of mine. I did just fine."

'Shit.' Motoki mentally grimaced. Determining how good it wasn't didn't seem to do the job.

"Excuse me, Odango, but I was minding my own business when you crashed into me. You _almost_ made me late for class, which would have been very, very bad for you."

'Double shit.' Mamoru took his schoolwork extremely seriously, and anyone in the way of that was sure to break all of his hell loose, a sight nobody wanted to see.

"Oh, I'm sorry. I'm sorry you're so much of a baka you can't pass school without taking notes in homeroom!" Usagi had read about Earth school back on the moon. They were raised through academic education, learning nothing of fighting or combat. 'Such a slacker society.' She thought to herself, puffing out her chest to further support her newfound confidence.

"TRIPLE SHIT," Motoki exclaimed. No one _ever_ got away with making fun of Mamoru. Of all the things to tease him on, his intelligence? 'Nice going Usagi-chan. We are going to have a long talk after this.' He was about to ramble on inside his head all the things he was going to say to her, when he realized that his _siblings'_ heated glares turned into shock and were directed towards him. "What? What did I do?"

"Triple shit, Motoki-kun? Where'd that come from?" Mamoru questioned his brother slyly before turning his eyes back onto the shorter blonde. Today was not going his way, taking into consideration his run in with the Odango in the morning, forgetting his English assignment in the afternoon, and now this? 'Wow,' he thought ironically, 'triple shit works for me too.'

"I'll agree with baka this once, what the hell Motoki?" she questioned just as slyly as her mortal enemy, forgetting to address Motoki as her brother. This was all too odd for her tastes. Not that anything about her was normal, ever, but she figured that once she arrived on Earth, less freaky stuff would happen to her. 'I fall on my ass all day, run into baka in the morning, then find out he's the brother of my only friend, ever. Well, triple shit all around, it appears, Motoki-onii-san.' She giggled to herself. She'd read into Mamoru's mind real quick after Motoki's outburst, to see if he knew anything of it, only to find out he was just as stunned as her, also agreeing to Motoki's declaration.

Mamoru and Motoki snapped out of their own worlds at the sound of giggling. Giggling trying to be repressed, and doing an awful job at it. They both locked eyes on Usagi with an incredulous flare in their eyes, looking more like brothers than ever before. Odd, since they're not blood brothers. But this girl seemed to be changing everyone around here.

Usagi was trying to hard to keep in her laughter, until she gave up. She latched onto her stomach, trying to stop the shaking, doubling over, legs shaking, tears coming out of her eyes, eruptions of laughter escaping her once quaint little mouth. Okay, so she shouldn't have been so amused, but this was the first friend she had ever made, and he was brothers with the one person she despised most in this, and other worlds. Maybe she was taking the hate thing a little too far, but the man pissed her off, and it fit the ironic state she found herself in. Once the laughter dulled to a small chuckle, she wiped the tears from her eyes and stood back up straight. Neither man had moved during her few minutes of bliss, both staring at her as if she'd spontaneously combusted or something.

Mamoru was the first to break out of his spell. She would have had a really cute laugh if she wasn't so damn annoying. For a moment he'd seen her as shockingly beautiful, her only flaw being her personality, white, he had to admit, sucked ass. He tossed his few moments of lust out the window, figuring they only appeared because he hadn't gotten laid in quite some time. Something was happening to him in the past few weeks that he couldn't explain, but if it was making him not want sex, it was definitely something serious.

While Mamoru was back in reality, slowly drifting out of it once again, Motoki's attention snapped back on his new friend. "Alright, now it's my turn. What the hell Usagi-chan?" he asked carefully, not wanting to make her feel offended, just enough to let her know that she was acting like a complete freak and making them all quite uncomfortable. 'Oh, that'd be offendable, wouldn't it.' He told himself, more or less a statement than a question.

Usagi popped back into their world, finally realizing their expressions. 'Oh, right, I look like a freak.' She thought of all the things her quick wit could come up with to excuse her behaviour. 'Perhaps temporary insanity, or would that just make things worse? Explain that you read Mamoru's mind, and the fact that you were all sharing the same thought was terribly humorous.' She thought dryly. Her plan was _sure_ to work. With all the courage left in her, she looked both men straight in the eye, lingering on Mamoru, whose eyes seemed to darken for a moment until he shook his head slowly, appearing to rejoin Usagi and Motoki in the land of the living.

"Huh?"


	4. Chapter Three: Unconscious

**Disclaimer:** I in no way own anything belonging to Sailor Moon, all the rights go to Naoko Takeuchi and Toei Animations, but the story is mine. I thought of the idea, I wrote it, don't steal it, please.

**Summary:** Serenity hated her life on the Moon because of all the responsibilities, not to mention her sudden engagement to someone she didn't even know the name of. So she packed her bags and headed for Earth, where she met Motoki-onii-san, her new brotherly friend, only to realize he's a step-brother to Chiba Mamoru, one arrogant ass. This story is pretty much about Serenity (who takes on the alias of Tsukino Usagi) learning to live on Earth, figuring out how to be normal, dealing with matters of the heart, and dealing with her senshi on Earth with her.

**Chapter Three: Unconscious**

"Pardon, Odango?" Mamoru choked out, staring at Usagi while giving Motoki very uneasy looks from the corner of his eye. "People don't just break out into a fit of laughter after someone else screamed out a terribly useless curse for no apparent reason, which we will talk about later Motoki-kun, I assure you. That being said, guess you're not human, Odango. What are you, some alien from Mars or something?" he kept going, chuckling at himself for blowing the entire conversation out of proportion, and having a damn good time doing so.

Usagi turned deathly pale. 'How do they know? They can't know, right? Mother would've sent down someone more formal if she was looking for me. And he said Mars, not the Moon. What's wrong with people from Mars anyway? I mean, sure they have a temper and everything.' "But they're no different than the rest of us." She pondered, unknowingly letting her babbling find a voice of its own and spilling out from her mouth.

"You're kidding me. The _aliens_ are no different than us?" Mamoru tried to follow her train of thought, but it had left the station long before he arrived. "That's what an alien is you moron, different from us."

"Oh shut up Mamoru-kun, they don't even exist, so don't try to trip the poor girl out more than she already is." Motoki reasoned with Mamoru, hoping to nip this thing in the bud and make sure Usagi was okay. He was guessing she wasn't since she hadn't moved in quite some time. "Umm, Usagi? Moon to Usagi?" Motoki started to wave his hand in front of Usagi's face, praying to whatever god there was that the strange girl hadn't gone into a comatose state standing up. That would not be good, now would it?

"O-DANG-O!" Mamoru yelled into Usagi's left ear. As much fun as it was to tease her, she was really starting to freak him out. After yelling a few choice phrases at her, switching ears periodically, Mamoru gave up on the verbal tactic. He grabbed Usagi's shoulders firm in his hands, pausing for a moment to savour her creamy, soft skin, and shook her with all his might.

This may have not been his greatest idea. Usagi, being the teensy weensy little thing that she is, began to throttle front and back at Mamoru's discretion. Her glazed over eyes began to come back to life by the tenth or twelfth shake and she frantically looked around for any sign of those from the Moon Kingdom. Not that she would've been able to pick out any of them anyway, everything was a blur due to the rattling inside her head. Finally grasping what was going on, she shot her head back towards Mamoru, about to yell all sorts of curses at him when she saw something in his eyes. Compassion, or, worriment? Something like that, he wasn't feeling peachy, to say the least.

Motoki realized that shaking the poor thing wasn't working so he began to pry Usagi away from Mamoru's calloused hands. This was not such an easy task. He wrestled against Mamoru's right arm for a few moments, switching his stare between Mamoru and Usagi, trying to see which would crack first. When all of a sudden his and Mamoru's grasp on the little stranger somehow catapulted off of her and they stumbled backwards, leaving Usagi harshly floating in the air until she came smack down onto the counter, knocking herself unconscious along the way.

Motoki ran towards her fragile frame, making sure to shake her ever so lightly (key words _ever so lightly_) to wake her up. He began to call out her name softly into her ear, not wanting to scare her awake and have her pass out again from whatever shock would occur. Finally he gave up, gathering her into his arms and walking back towards the back room.

Once inside, he laid Usagi down onto the staff couch, which was practically a piece of fabric over some wood, and left for the supply closet to find something to cover her in. While he was gone, Mamoru was still staring at where Usagi had fallen just a few moments before. "Oh. Shit." He told himself to make sure he could still speak. His voice trembling the littlest bit made him clear his throat and he made his way back towards where the body was. It wasn't like he cared for the Odango, but he kind of knocked her unconscious, more or less, so he thought he should stick around. You know, in case there's police forms to be filled out.

Upon entering the room he heard a moan. Running towards her side he knelt beside her, grasping her shoulders in a calmer state of mind trying to wake her, but she would only stir and mumble something else under her breath. Leaning in closer, he decided that what she was saying may be important, since it was whatever was going on inside her head that put them in this predicament. He could only hear snippets. 'Venus', 'Mother', 'Moon', followed by the ever popular 'Shit'. A smile spread across his face. Even when she was down and out she could still swear like a sailor.

He watched in amazement and one of those precious eyes opened, fluttering around the room in an effort to remember her situation. When her eyes fell upon the upperclassman before her they drifted shut again as she started to bang her head against the couch, giving off a dull thunking sound each time. All the while muttering colourful curses under her breath.

"Uhh, Odango? Are you alive?" Mamoru searched her face for something normal, but there was nothing normal to be found.

She popped her eyes back open and gave him a clear 'fuck off' look, to which he shot back with a 'do-I-look-like-I-care-what-you-think' glare. "Fine, you win," she surrendered to her competitor. She had to give it to him, the man gave her a run for her money.

"Perfect, now would you mind telling me why you stared into space like some lunatic?"

Usagi kept steady eye contact with him for a moment, breaking away to the wall, finding the small cracks and indentations in it much more interesting. She began to laugh nervously, clearing her throat so she wouldn't sound like some drowned rat. "You see, funny story," she began, trying to think of something to say that would explain her shock. She searched the room for some sort of a clue, until her gaze flew over the coffee table, zeroing in on the newspaper. She reached past a stunned Mamoru and began to read, trying to buy some time. Glancing over the front page she realized something that made her blood run cold. The date.

It said, 'March 18th 2008 Tuesday.' "WHAT?!" Usagi screeched while her eyes bulged out of her sockets at the heading. There was no way, no way, it wasn't possible! She hadn't been anywhere near Pluto nor had she spoken with Sailor Pluto in months, she wasn't even on the Moon when she left. So, how did she. Oh, she was in deep shit.

"What is it now?" Mamoru asked Usagi, trying to sound bored and uninterested, but he was most definitely interested.

"T-t-the d-date," she stuttered out, sounding like a fool with a speech impediment, she was sure.

Mamoru glanced at the paper and chuckled at her naivety. "Relax Odango, you didn't travel back in time," he laughed at her, staring her square in the eye, watching her tense up and continuously stare at the paper to him and back to the paper. "It's old, you moron. Motoki-kun kept it cause it has the senshi in it." Upon looking at her still bewildered face, he began to go into further detail, wondering when she'd come around. "Well it's obvious that you're not from here. You _have_ heard of the sailor senshi, haven't you?" Guessing her stunned reaction he supposed not, and kept going. "They're heroes, saving Juuban one y-monster at a time?" he caught himself. He wasn't supposed to know that they were really called youma, that'd give away his alter ego. "Snap out of it you Odango Atama. They've been here for months, you should have at least heard something of them."

She had most definitely heard of the sailor senshi. Usagi tried to compose herself. Okay, so there are senshi on Earth. She had never known of any Sailor Earth, the heir to the thrown was a man, so he could only be Prince. She'd never met him, but she heard he was a quiet individual, kept to himself mostly. Definitely a snooze-fest if you asked her. But once her eyes studied the photo, her heart stopped. They were Sailor Mercury, Sailor Mars, and Sailor Jupiter. They looked a little young, mind you, but it was them. No doubt about it. Mars' hair was darker than its crimson on the moon, Mercury was only a few inches shorter, and Jupiter, well, Jupiter was still as well endowed as ever. She developed faster than any of them, of course. "Where's Venus?" she whispered to herself more than anything, wondering why her dearest friend and the leader of her senshi wasn't included. Surely Venus was somewhere. She thought back to the Sailor V game she played earlier. Could that be Sailor Venus, Sailor V? Shaking her head of the thoughts she turned her attention back to Mamoru.

Mamoru studied Usagi's facial features. Never had he seen someone so scared, so shocked, so utterly helpless. He wanted to scoop her tiny frame into his arms and whisper sweet nothings into her ear. "What the _hell_ is this?" but, then came the attitude, and they were back to square one.

"So you weren't listening to me, figures. That's the sailor senshi. Say it with me now, say-lore-sehn-shee" he slowed down the tempo of his voice, making her feel like a complete idiot.

"Yeah, I got that much. Thank you for your kind words." Usagi shot back, bitter sarcasm dripping from her razor tongue. "I meant the date Mamoru-_baka_."

"I told you about the date _Odango_. That's o-l-d. Old. The senshi are still here though," he explained quite clearly, he thought himself.

"Old. Okay, so, has anything changed since then with the senshi? I mean, any new senshi, perhaps?" Usagi tried to ask, nonchalantly, as if she were just making casual conversation after passing out in a random arcade in front of two practical strangers. As if it were normal.

Mamoru pushed his brows together, giving him a confused and slightly lost puppy look. This woman was moving from hot to cold at the drop of a hat, and he never knew which was going to come next. "No, this is it. There's only three senshi." He eyed her suspiciously, "You know, for someone so clueless about the senshi, you seem to expect something from them. You sure you're not from Mars? Chummy with Sailor Mars, perhaps?" he meant it as a joke, to try and lighten the mood that she had put such a damper on, but she just put on those bug eyes again and stared at him as if _he_ were the alien. He let go a sigh he had been keeping in for the longest while, "I'm kidding, Odango. Jeez, you're too sensitive."

Usagi snapped out of her shock to give him her trusty glare, hoping to make him quiver under her eyes. No such luck. Drats. "No, I don't know them, no I'm not from Mars, no I've never met nor heard of Sailor Mars before, and I asked because there's a Sailor V game, which had high scores saved on there from months before this photo was taken, meaning not only was she around back then, but she was awfully popular. This being said, she doesn't look like these senshi, so perhaps she's different somehow."

Mamoru stared at her, jaw hitting the floor, looking more dumbfounded than he ever had in his life. "One, where the hell did all that come from? And two, she's Sailor V, she doesn't even have a planet like the rest." He quickly retaliated, thanking the gods for giving him such a quick tongue.

It was now Usagi's turn to look at him as if he were the stupidest thing walking the Earth. "Well let's see. I have a brain, unlike some people I've come to know, and did it ever occur to you that V could stand for the _planet_, Venus? If she's different from the rest then why wouldn't she be named different?" she slowly explained to him. A smug smile of satisfaction fell across her lips, her eyes glinting with a rather large helping of mischief, causing her to look as devious as Mamoru.

It was now time for another table turned. Mamoru kept his stare on Usagi's, trying to make sense of how this stranger could know so much about the senshi without actually knowing them. He was sure she was just another dumb blonde that had no useful personality traits, but he appeared to be wrong. And he was never wrong. His eyes rolled to the back of his head, once hitting the top they decided they wanted to go farther, resulting in Mamoru's head falling backwards, followed by his torso, etc. Ending with him in a heap on the floor, left pinky twitching nervously, not that he was aware of it.

Usagi let out a whimper after she got up to speed. Mamoru has just passed out. Fainted, gone for a nap, whatever. 'Why me?' she continued to whine inside her head, deciding it was better to just avoid all verbal communication all together. Rolling off of the couch, she threw her hand up to her skull to rub her forehead gingerly. 'Damn it, that's gonna swell.' She mumbled underneath her mental breath. Crawling over to where Mamoru's head lay, she felt for a pulse. Upon finding that she breathed a sigh of relief. She was pretty sure he wasn't dead anyway, but judging by the way things were going, one could never be too sure. Leaning over his body she stared at his face, eyes drifting over how peaceful he looked. 'Leave it to him to have to be unconscious to relax.' She chuckled to herself, surprised by her wit and spunk during such a time.

Leaning a little closer, she craned her head down over his. Her face was mere inches above his, and she was drinking in his charm. He didn't even have to be awake to seduce her, this was a new high in his books. He'd make sure to take note once he came to. Her eyes fell upon his lips. They were on the small side, a deep red, but not too red that they looked unnatural. They were parted slightly, his breathing was smooth and steady, blowing onto her face as he exhaled. She knew she shouldn't be doing this, she was quite aware of the situation, but she couldn't help herself. He just had to be so damn delicious. Sexy wasn't the word, not that she could think of that many words at the moment anyway. All she knew was that he was oozing sexuality.

Never had she seen a man with such strong features, his skin was clear and appeared to be soft, in a masculine way, of course. But she couldn't be sure, she didn't want to risk him waking up to feel his skin beneath her fingertips. But she really did want to take the chance. Any physical contact to him right now, in this moment was sure to lead to something she wasn't sure she wanted.

Sex.

Poor little Serenity was a virgin. Not that that was uncommon for women her age, especially in the Royal Court. But it didn't make her _feel_ any less childish. Sex was something that adults did in adult relationships. Adults could have sex without being judged. Well, most of the time. She didn't want to become a slut, she did want it to be special, of course. Every girl dreams of her Prince Charming on a white horse (damn, there's that white again), sweeping her off her feet, taking her back to his palace and making slow, passionate, mind bending, continuous tingling sensational love to her all night long. Well, okay, maybe not _all _girls dream that particular dream.

Perhaps this was a fantasy. Fantasies are when there's sex, she could remember Venus giving her the low down on everything dealing with men, back when they were just entering puberty. Her and her senshi used to stay up late and talk about boys, love, and especially sex. They weren't little perverts, they were girls. They were curious girls. They were all still virgins.

Well, she couldn't be so sure anymore. After all, it was now the year 2008. Terrans had no idea of the kingdom on Mars, meaning they may not know of any other kingdoms outside their own. When she left the Moon, they weren't keeping track of the years. They judged time by the millennia's, knowing that they wouldn't start official year by year counts until several millennia into the future. This being said, every planet in the Solar System knew of each others' presence and societies. Earth was a large staple in the Royal Court, they ruled alongside the Moon, though neither left their home planets. There had been problems with people fleeing their planets to live elsewhere, which was forbidden, except for the Royals, so they decided to cut off all physical contact. Unless it was of the utmost importance, no one left their birth planets.

She came to one conclusion. She was in the future. The far, far future. Millennia after millennia. Moonlings and the other Royal families had long lives, yes, but not this long. Her and her senshi would have taken control of their own kingdoms and passed it down two more generations by this date. So those senshi couldn't be her own, she knew.

"But they have to be, there is no other explanation," she explained to herself out loud. She could not wrap her head around the thought of new senshi posing as her own. But she didn't feel any bad energy from the photo, or the video game. In fact, they had a warm, soothing aura projected from them. They had the feel of her senshi, she couldn't mistake it anywhere. Somewhere along the way, they had shrunken to their awkward early teen years and transported to this life, this time. When she was here. Had her mother known all along she was on Earth, and sent them to find her, only sent them too early?

She brushed her right hand along his forehead, pushing his silky raven hair out of his closed eyes, getting a batter look at the whole package. He really was the perfect man. Physically, of course, he was still an ass. Then why was she so attracted to him? And she knew she could never let him know she was attracted to him, that'd end up in hell on some sort of wheels, she was sure of it. Her brow creased in confusion, drawing up blanks at the end of all her thoughts, causing her to feel more in the dark and lost than ever before.

She was so utterly confused, she didn't notice when Motoki entered the room with a blanket in tow. He'd been about to make his presence known when he saw the position they were in. They weren't touching, yet. His brotherly feelings kicked into gear towards Usagi for some reason. He felt deeply bonded with her, even though he'd only met her that day. Also, she was on top. As much as it freaked him out to think of his brother and this girl he thought of as a little sister going at it in the staff room, he wasn't forcing himself on her, and she could stop if she wanted to. Mamoru was a lot of things, yes, but he would never, ever force himself onto a woman. That was something they had long ago talked about, agreeing that if they ever knew anyone who did that, they would beat them to a bloody pulp.

This being said, is Mamoru laid one hand on Usagi, and he'd kick his slutty little ass.

--

All Mamoru could think was, 'Oh. Dear. God. This woman will kill me, I'm sure.' He was about to groan in pain and distress when he heard a voice above him. Not wanting to interrupt whatever was happening above him, he lay still and tried to keep his breathing regular, keeping his eyes closed, doing whatever it was he could to appear asleep. The voice was very close and they would see him make and sudden movements, no matter how slight.

"But they have to be, there is no other explanation."

'Odango?' he thought to himself. Highly amused that she was talking to herself again, without his knowing, but also strangely allured. The sound of her voice became terribly soothing to his spinning mind, he could smell her skin, slightly salty with a light layer of lavender. But it didn't smell like any perfume he'd come across, it was as if that was what her skin itself smelt like, and it didn't startle him at all. He could feel her warm breath spreading across his face, sending tingling sensations down his spine. 'Why is Odango on top of me? And why am I enjoying it?'

He knew something was off. He had met this woman today, they ran into each other in the morning, they yelled for a few minutes in the afternoon, they had a handful of awkward, unexplained moments followed by her getting knock unconscious, an oddly informative conversation of the sailor senshi he's supposed to be so knowledgeable of, causing him to pass out, only to have the little minx crawl on top of him and stir something inside of him that he couldn't quite put his finger on.

He knew he had to do something. If she didn't get off of him soon, then he was going to do something he most definitely didn't want to. At least, when he became sober again, he'd know he didn't want to do it. He hoped. He's talked to this woman no less than twenty minutes tops his entire life, and they were in strangely close proximity for two strangers who had a disliking for each other.

Deciding to do something about it, he did the only thing possible. The only thing his mind could think of. He was going to do it, he knew he was. He just needed a minute to gather himself. Get himself ready. Pump himself up, get into the mood, the right train of thought. Get his mojo on. No wait, scratch that. He needed to get his mojo _off_, thank you very much.

He had gathered all the energy and courage he held inside himself at that moment. Realizing that it wasn't enough. He couldn't stop himself with this girl. Actually, he could stop himself, he just couldn't start. But he couldn't start to say no, so if he couldn't stop to say no, does that mean he was stopping to say yes? If so, does that mean he couldn't stop himself indeed? His head was starting to spin and he hadn't even moved a muscle.

He could feel her lay a hand on his forehead, brushing away his hair. 'Fuck. Oh fuck. Oh shit on a stick, what am I gonna do?' She just had to go and make things more difficult, didn't she?

--

Her fingers started to comb through his bangs, hoping that they would solve all her problems. Even if they didn't, it was still a good hobby. His hair was so soft, it was naturally that colour, she could tell. Which added even more to his graceful appearance. The man had everything in looks. She couldn't find a flaw. She continued searching for a flaw, something to throw her off kilter, something to use against him, something to make her not want to jump his bones right that second.

And then he opened his eyes.


	5. Chapter Four: You Won

**Disclaimer:** I in no way own anything belonging to Sailor Moon, all the rights go to Naoko Takeuchi and Toei Animations, but the story is mine. I thought of the idea, I wrote it, don't steal it, please.

**Summary:** Serenity hated her life on the Moon because of all the responsibilities, not to mention her sudden engagement to someone she didn't even know the name of. So she packed her bags and headed for Earth, where she met Motoki-onii-san, her new brotherly friend, only to realize he's a step-brother to Chiba Mamoru, one arrogant ass. This story is pretty much about Serenity (who takes on the alias of Tsukino Usagi) learning to live on Earth, figuring out how to be normal, dealing with matters of the heart, and dealing with her senshi on Earth with her.

**Chapter Four: You Won**

His eyes opened oh so slowly, trying to savour the moment, burning the feel of her fingers across his face into his skull. They both froze. Neither wanted to admit the feelings they were experiencing due to the other person's presence, yet neither wanting to extinguish said feelings. Both caught their breath, afraid that the tiniest movement would ruin everything. Usagi, not wanting to be the one taken a fool, decided to break the tension first.

"Well it's about time, you baka! What kind of guy passes out for no reason?" she rammed into his face. 'Good move Sere, maybe next you'll take him to go get castrated.' She mentally slapped herself across her pale, now reddening cheek. She just had to go and ruin the moment, right?

'Well,' Mamoru internally drawled, 'that was, unexpected.' He had been waiting for her to lean down to kiss him. Okay, okay, more like trying to send her the Bat signal to get her to kiss him. She must have had her superhero outfit at the cleaners or something. He was sure he had some kind of spidey-psychic-freaky-useful powers due to being Tuxedo Kamen. But no, he gets stuck with a top hat and a rose. Oh the irony. Chiba Mamoru, playboy extraordinaire becomes Tuxedo Kamen, romantic heartthrob of all Juuban. Yes, the tux did drive the ladies wild.

"It's good to see you too Odango Atama," he snarled, shooting her with a look of death that would've broken his brother's heart for sure. Usagi took it as her gaining control of the situation and gave a high and mighty smirk, hoping to show him just how much she doesn't care for him. "And I didn't pass out for no reason. You actually sounded smart for a second there, which scared the living shit out of me, since you're such an airhead and a klutz. You're not capable of an intelligent thought." He finished, returning to smirk to her.

The little rabbit's smile got even wider, looking completely innocent if it weren't for that look in her eyes. "Au contraire dear baka, you just said I had a _very_ intelligent thought. So intelligent that it made you pass out. That sounded an awful lot like a compliment to me, dearest brother, don't you agree?" she spoke ever so eloquently. All of those princess classes had paid off, finally, letting her show baka over here just how smart and lady like she really was.

Motoki couldn't hold it in any longer, he bust out laughing, scaring the bejeezus out of his companions, who just stared at him as if he'd gone crazy. They hadn't even a clue that he was standing there, which made him cry even harder, unable to hold in his disbelief. Once his boisterous yelps for air fell into a dull giggle, not the least bit masculine, he wiped the tears from his eyes and stared straight back at them. 'They really won't admit it, will they?' he told himself, knowing it was the truth. Mamoru was the most stubborn person he knew, and since Usagi pulled the first insult, 'Tastefully, I might add,' he'd push all his emotions leave anger into the back corner of his mind. His emotions always took the back seat once anger rose to the surface, bubbling and gurgling until it just busts and oozes out through his ears, filling fear into the hearts of the innocents around him. Metaphorically speaking, of course.

Usagi was again the first one to disrupt the tension in an attempt to appear in control, which she did. "Okay, now it's back to Motoki being the freak. Wow, all came full circle didn't we Mamoru buddy?" she playfully chirped out, sounding sickeningly sweet when addressing Mamoru, letting him know she was superior.

"Excuse me, I was never a f-"

"You fainted in the middle of a conversation. I rest my case," she presented, seemingly in control, yet again. She had no idea how she was holding all this together, she was ready to burst with all of the emotions that were flowing through her veins. "I must be off now, see you Motoki-onii-san, _Mamoru-onii-san_." She made sure to look directly into Mamoru's eyes when addressing him, showing him she had the upper hand, making sure to leave the room in a skip. But once she left the closet she ran like a bat outta hell out of the arcade and back to her hotel room. She couldn't stand the chance of Mamoru thinking of a come back, and, well, coming back.

Mamoru stood there, dumbfounded by the young blonde yet again. Was it just him, or was everything completely fucked up today? Nothing happened like it usually happened, and that's when he remembered.

"Motoki-kun! Coffee, now." He demanded, briskly walking back up to the booth, taking his seat for the second time this afternoon, making damn sure to clear his mind of one little odango haired freak.

This didn't last long, when his eyes caught sight of a familiar pink purse with a small coffee stain on the side.

--

Usagi kept running once she got outside of the arcade. She was still afraid Mamoru could catch up with her, she'd seen how fast he ran after he knocked her down the first time. 'Could that have only been this morning?' So much had happened in the span of a day, she could hardly believe it. She took note of her silver watch on her left wrist, discovering it was almost six in the evening, meaning she needed food.

There was no way she was going back to the arcade for food, nuh uh, not gonna happen. Instead she veered left and ran all the way to her hotel, deciding room service was the way to go.

--

"You have got to be kidding me," Mamoru whined as he snatched the pink bundle of joy from the counter, shoulders sagging at his own damn luck.

"Wh-oh," Motoki grinned towards his brother, knowing exactly what he was talking about. Usagi had told him all about her purse at noon, of how it was a present from her mother for her last birthday, her fifteenth birthday. That's when it clicked. "Mamoru-kun, you don't, uh, I mean. You see, ah shit. She's fifteen!" He choked out. There was no right way to say it, the girl he _knew_ his brother was lusting over way seven years his minor and definite jailbait.

Mamoru's eyes popped out of his head for a brief second, until he realized what his reaction would imply. So he ever so inconspicuously dragged them back into their sockets while rolling his shoulders to relieve the stress he'd accumulated over the day, with a double benefit as it passed off as an effortless shrug. "What's your point? Like I care about the Odango Atama's age." He distastefully spat out, hoping he convinced his sibling of his disinterest. Inside his head was running wild. 'Fifteen. Fifteen. Shit. Fifteen. Fifteen. Double shit.' He kept repeating to himself, each time saying fifteen in a different tone of voice, hoping to make it sound better than it was. He was fucked.

"Don't even try, I know you. Give it up." Motoki couldn't hold back a tiny chuckle. It wasn't often that he got to see Mamoru so frazzled. In fact, he couldn't remember the last time he'd ever seen him so wound up, over a teenager no less. After Usagi-chan. This was not good. "Don't even think about it, either. I know how your mind works and there is no way in hell you're bedding Usagi-chan. Even if she were legal age, you're not touching her."

Mamoru's mind froze. He understood how he couldn't be with her when she's underage, but why would Motoki have any problem with her being with Mamoru once everything's legal? "Not like I care any Motoki-kun. I don't even know where you'd get the idea that I'd want to bed the Odango Atama, but humor me. Why are you so against her being with me when she isn't jailbait? Could this be an act of incest on your part, _Motoki-onii-san_?" Mamoru taunted, hoping to distract Motoki's train of thought long enough to think up something that could get him off the hook. He wasn't exactly sure _which_ hook he was on, but it was a real bad one, that was for sure.

"That's exactly my point, _big brother_," Motoki replied with just as much amusement as venom, unsure of how to approach the subject. "Usagi-chan is like a little sister to me, and so help me god if you lay one hand on her, legal or not, I will kick your slutty little ass," he threatened, remembering his thoughts from earlier. He couldn't think of any tougher sounding threat at the moment, so he went with what he knew. He knew Mamoru was a slut.

"Oh please, Motoki-kun! Calm your bones, okay? There's no chance in hell I'd ever go for someone _like_ Odango, especially Odango herself. She's everything _but_ my type. So just relax, I'm sure no one will fertilize your little flower." He bit back in a sugary sweet tone, rubbing in the fact that Motoki was acting completely immature and unrealistic. Though, he was actually acting mature and realistic. Mamoru did want to jump Usagi's bones, but that was none of Motoki's concern.

--

Usagi finally reached the hotel, out of breath for the first time in a long time, and she wasn't sure if it was from the physical exertion or because of the baka that made her heart beat erratically. Walking into the lobby she realized something so painstakingly terrifying that she felt like she could die. She left her bag in the arcade.

"Crap."

Just when she was about to make a very quick dash to and from the arcade for her purse, she caught the eye of her servant from the night before. Motoki said he was a bellhop, which she supposed made the servants feel better. Didn't bother her. Walking up to the young man she put on her adorably sweet and innocent smile, hoping that it'd work like it always does.

"Hello Miss, would you like any service tonight?" he asked in a strange accent that she couldn't quite place. It was some kind of Terran, she knew that much.

"Yes, actually, well this is quite embarrassing," she chuckled, hoping to earn some brownie points for being so darn cute. "You see, I kind of left the key to my room in my purse, which I left in an arcade, and I'm really quite tired and would like to get some rest. Do you think you could possibly let me up to my room just this once?"

The young man smiled back, making her feel comfy and cozy inside. "That is no problem, Miss, just follow me," she did as she was told. "This actually happens more often than you think. Would you be needing any of my other services this evening Miss?" he asked once they reached her door, reaching into his pocket for the master key.

"Actually, yes. I'm very hungry, it seems, and I'd like to have some room service, if it won't be too much of a bother. Whatever the special is will be fine, and I'd like it to be charged to my room, since I don't have any money on my at the moment." She requested in the politest tone she knew of. He simply nodded bowing, opened the door and stepping aside to let her in, assured her it wouldn't be too long, and was on his way.

She wasn't privy to the dark haired man walking down the hallway that asked the room service to be cancelled, showing the room key to cover himself.

--

The door opened to reveal a sharp looking Mamoru. He wore a dark navy blue t-shirt, matched with equally appealing worn jeans, appearing to have been washed and used many times, in a good way. The man wore nothing special at all and was still the basis for sex appeal everywhere. The little princess was reminded again of just how well he did everything, without lifting a perfectly shaped finger. God, he had nice fingers too.

"Hello, Usagi," the walking-sex whispered huskily to his little rabbit, hoping to set the mood. Mamoru leaned down to get closer to Usagi's gaze without meeting her at eye level, retaining his dominance feel. He was leaned against the doorframe of Usagi's bedroom, waving the key to her penthouse in front of her face. All the while keeping a smug yet tantalizingly seductive grin upon his face. His eyes had darkened like in the arcade, but this time she could pick out specks of silver hidden among his irises. His eyes held a secretive emotion behind them, one Usagi had never seen, nor did she care to see. It made her feel extremely uneasy and vulnerable.

She took a step back, making sure to put enough space between them so that he couldn't reach out and grab her, which she was sure he would. She told herself to calm down, deciding to make it her new mantra for her Earth life, seeing's how she needed to repeat it a lot. Bringing her shoulders back and lifting her chin to appear superior and in control, she brought her eyes up from her hotel key card to meet the eyes of its' beholder. Once they locked gazes she made sure not to blink, for she was not about to let Mamoru-baka get one on her.

She decided to go for a different approach, since strong independence didn't seem to have any effect on him. Slowly bringing a secret smile of her own, she sauntered towards her newest victim, never breaking eye contact, but batting her eye lashes quite seductively. She wasn't so sure of how she was doing, but Mamoru was sure as hell it was getting the job done. His eyes flickered with the emotion of surprise. He'd expected Usagi to turn and run when he tried to seduce her, not go along. This was not going so well.

The plan was to seduce her to get her flustered, then leave with a smug grin, letting her know he'd won the final round. This is not what happened. When she decided to turn the table, his breath got stuck in his throat. He wasn't expecting this at all. He didn't dare show how flustered he himself was, he wouldn't, couldn't let her know she was winning.

Once she reached her target, she continued to stare at him. Her flirty smile was definitely getting to him, she could tell. She saw him Adam's apple rise and fall, showing his nerves, and that was all she needed to know. Raising her precious little hands, she placed her left on his chest, smoothing it over his shirt, getting a feel for his muscles underneath. She almost faltered at how hard his stomach was, but she was on a mission, and she'd be damned if she didn't succeed. Lifting her right hand ever so slowly, she rested it on the back of his neck, letting her fingers drift into his luscious raven hair. She knew she was turning him on, and why shouldn't she be able to enjoy herself too? She stood up on her tiptoes, trying to meet his gaze straight on.

Mamoru, noticing this, craned his neck down the tiniest bit, showing her he was accepting whatever she was willing to offer. He'd thought for a split second that he could leave while she was hitting on him, giving her ego a swift kick in the rear, but then he looked at her. And once he realized he may not have another chance at his little temptress, he eagerly obeyed.

Once Mamoru met her height with acceptance in his eyes, she knew he had him. She licked her lips, getting ready for her finale, when his gaze fell from her eyes to said lips. She didn't realize what she was doing until she saw where his eyes were. 'Well, well, what do we have here?' she mentally chuckled to herself. She was ahead of schedule, definitely deserving a milkshake once all this was through.

Usagi slid her left hand up his chest to wrap it over his shoulder, rubbing the top of his back to speed up the process. She had to get this done while she had the will power. She slowly brought her head up to his right ear, his eyes following hers until he realized what she was doing and he let her have her way with him. He dragged his hands up from his sides to place them on either side of Usagi's waist, something she definitely wasn't expecting. She was about to jump when she had a thought. 'What if he's doing the same thing? Shit, gotta finish. Move out troops!' she commanded of herself. She had to get this done and get it done right. Of course, his fingers slipping under her shirt and massaging her hip bones wasn't helping things, but she had to trudge on.

Her lips got near his ear, their final destination, and she decided to pause for a moment, remembering how it felt to have his warm breath on her face, and that it must do the same thing to him. She let out a few breaths against his ear, sending shivering sensations throughout Mamoru's body, causing him to exert the smallest hint of a shiver, one that Usagi did not miss. Smiling endlessly, thanking the gods Mamoru couldn't see her face, she executed her final step of the plan.

"Mamoru?" she purred into his ear, making sure his pouting bottom lip rubbed against his lobe, rewarding her with another shiver from her partner. She heard him grunt his response, asking 'What?' without having to say a word, him knowing he couldn't form any at the moment. She could feel the vibrations through his chest, and since they were so close, they shook along her chest, causing those damn emotions to reawaken. She stuck out her pink little tongue along Mamoru's earlobe, earning a groan in response. Pushing them down, she called down her self control and took one last shrill breath. "Get the fuck out of my house." She ordered, none too softly.

Abruptly pulling away, Mamoru still held her close to his chest, arms attached to her hips, mumbling the ever so coherent, "Huh?"

Usagi let a little giggle go, remembering it was her 'Huh?' that started this whole thing, and it had most definitely come full circle. She took her arms down from their resting place, instantly missing their holding spots, bringing them down to her hips where she grabbed ahold of Mamoru's wrists and slowly pulled them off of her, never losing eye contact. She'd seen his eyes go from lust to confusion, to hurt for a moment, then all the way back to utter confusion. Her heart broke for a moment when she saw that he was hurt, that wasn't part of the plan. She'd wanted to embarrass him, not hurt his feelings. Ego, yes, feelings, no. Her taunting gaze softened to a girlish glow, the one that only a girl with a big idea can hold. She continued to pull his hands away from her body, finally dropping them back against his sides. She side stepped past him, with that charming smile on her face all the while, bringing herself to the front door. She waited for a moment before opening the door, straining her ears to hear the scuffle of his footsteps descending down the hall. She wasn't disappointed.

Once he turned the corner and saw her staring at him, he knew he had a fighting chance. Usagi didn't miss the glimmer of hope in his eyes and mentally sighed in relief, knowing she hadn't crushed him after all. He finally reached her, keeping their now constant eye contact, both waiting for the other to speak, for different reasons. Mamoru wanted to know that she really did like him, while Usagi was dumbfounded as for what to say.

Mamoru, for once, took the next step and broke the silence. His lips curled back up into his trademark smirk, eyes glinting with mischief once again, and his arms snaked around her waist, drawing her closer to him. "I'm sorry, I didn't quite catch that," he whispered just as huskily as the first words he spoke upon entering the hotel room. "Would you mind repeating it for me?" he asked, knowing she'd pick up on his seductively teasing game, confident she'd play along.

Smile never faltering, she raised her hands to touch his lips, resting her index finger upon his lower lip, rubbing back and forth, wondering how long he could take it before he made a move. "It isn't worth repeating, although," she trailed off, keeping the sexual tone within her voice, not quite sure where it came from. Maybe she was a siren in a past life, who knew. Stretching up to reach his face, using his body as a leaning post, she removed her finger from her mouth and placed both hands on his forearms, rubbing them seductively back and forth at an alarmingly pain staking rhythm. She couldn't quite reach his level, yet again, and yet again Mamoru leaned down to meet in the middle.

His hands firmed their grip on her tiny little waist, as if she were to float away at any minute. He could feel her body pressed against his and swore this was what heaven was like. Rubbing his nose into hers quickly he pulled back just enough to stare into those gorgeous blue orbs, "Although what?" he questioned, amusement ringing through his voice.

Bringing her face closer to this, letting her lips land just in front of his, she spoke, allowing her lips to brush his while the words flew out of her mouth, "You're too old for me."

Not letting herself be sucked back twice, she pulled back, opened the door, and in one swift movement pulled him by the forearms and swung him into the hallway. She saw his face looking hurt, again, right before she closed the door. Feeling guilty, and remembering why he came in the first place, she reopened the door to see his face turn from confusion to utter hunger. She knew what he was thinking. 'Not all virgins are complete dorks.'

She reached out her arms towards his jeans pocket, catching him by surprise, slipping her hand in to retrieve an object she knew he thought she'd forgotten about. When she pulled out her hotel key card she could still see the hunger in his eyes, but cranked up to a much higher level. Higher than she'd ever thought possible. "Didn't think I could forget this, did you? I can't have you coming to visit me all the time, interrupting me while I'm busy. I could be in the Jacuzzi or changing into my clothes, or my nightgown, and we can't have that, can we?" And at that moment, she knew she had him.

She saw his eyes widen at the mention of Jacuzzi, gathering a strong mental image. One that did not disappoint. Before he had time to come to his senses, she grabbed him by the collar and pulled his down to her eye level, not wanting to play any little games anymore. The plan was for her to make him want her, then leave him knowing he didn't have even the tiniest chance with her. But that all flew out the window once his hands touched her. She should've expected as much, he was a man, of course.

She was about to move in for the kill when he beat her to it. He closed the inch between them, capturing her lips with hers. He knew he'd expected it to be a good kiss, but he had no idea to it'd be like this. Her lips tasted of cherries and chocolate, most likely from Motoki's milkshakes, while his tasted like coffee with a hint of chocolate as well. Together they tasted amazing, and both knew it.

He grabbed his favourite new place, her hips and pushed her into the wall of the hallway, and she thanked the gods she had the entire top floor, extinguishing the chance of getting caught. This movement caused Usagi to moan in the smallest bit of pain from the contact against the wall, but mostly of the contact from his body against hers. She could feel every bulge and every muscle from his knees to his chest, and vice versa. Both having the time of their lives, thinking of every possible way to make it last. Mamoru knew how it would last, Usagi did as well, but knew this wasn't the right time, if he was even the right guy.

Her hands grabbed hold on his hair, pulling him in harder, pushing their lips even closer together, if that were possible, and neither thought it was. But thinking wasn't their favourite activity at the moment. She kissed back with as much passion and hunger as she could, knowing it wasn't equalling his. She'd kissed a handful of boys back on the Moon, none of which were like this. Nervous pecks on the lips followed by giggling and awkward goodbyes was what she was used to. This was definitely not a peck. All of this was so new to her, she did whatever her instincts told her to do, they weren't wrong so far.

She began to nibble on his lower lip, emitting a groan to erupt from his throat, letting her know she was doing one hell of a job. After getting tired of her nibbling, he knew what he wanted to do. He pulled back just enough to release his lips from her pearly whites and dove in for round two. He'd never been one to put such passion into kisses. Lust and power, yes, but he was in no way used to this amount of emotions, all at once. And for the first time in his life, he didn't want to rush her into bed. He didn't feel like she was any normal girl, that had been made clear in the afternoon. With one last hungry kiss against her swollen lips, he removed his and pulled away. He knew what his body wanted, but his mind didn't want to go there just yet, and he had to regain some composure.

He reluctantly opened his eyes, knowing that once he did, the illusion of the dream would be gone. They'd break out of their fantasy bubble, and all that was left to finish the process was for her to open her eyes as well. This wasn't happening. A few seconds passed, followed by a few more, yet nothing was happening except for both of their laboured breathing. They'd recovered from lack of oxygen a while back, but their bodies were still so overwhelmed with emotion that they couldn't calm themselves down. He leaned down once more, slower than before, and kissed her on the mouth.

Usagi knew he pulled away, knew he was waiting for her to respond, but she wasn't ready. The phrase 'What the hell did you _do_?!' popped into her head once or twice. But her libido burst that bubble time and time again. She felt him come down upon her once again, sweeping her surely swollen lips into another frenzy. But this was different. He wasn't rough and wild like before, it was slow and sweet, full of emotion. Not that the previous kisses had been bad because, I mean, wow, but this kiss was much better than the last. She could feel him pouring his soul into the kiss, trying to show her he wasn't just attracted to her physically, and boy did she believe it.

His lips found hers in what seemed to be the ending of all days. Earth shattering, whatever monumental event you could think of, this kiss was a sign of it. Her lips had swollen from his kisses, which he was immensely proud of. He kept them nice and slow, teaching her the way to kiss. 'As if she needs teaching.' He reminded himself. The woman was experienced. If not, then hot damn she had some amazing instincts. He brought her arms to rest on his shoulders, allowing her access to his hair once again, but she didn't pull down like last time, she gently tousled the nape of his neck, swirling a few chosen locks between her fingers. His hands found their way on her hips, but immediately drew upwards. He didn't want to scare her, so he made sure not to go too high, letting his hands land just below the bottom curve of her breasts, massaging her skin in an attempt to calm her, help her relax. For he knew she was wound up like hell. He switched the angle of the kiss for a change, but not daring to tamper with the tempo, it was just too perfect. His right hand brought itself up over her upper torso, lightly grazing the side of her breast, causing a start from Usagi making him give a little smirk. It continued its' path until it found her face. He placed his fingers at the back of her neck, playing with her hair while her thumb fell upon her right cheek, brushing back and forth against the tender skin.

He was afraid to scare her and make her run away, but he had to try. He parted his lips slightly, making room for his tongue to slip through, gently rubbing against her closed mouth, begging for entry, but unsure if he'd get accepted. She pulled back and gave him a confused look. He'd finally got her eyes to open.

He leaned back down for a final kiss, but paused when she flinched. He knew she wasn't scared of him, just a little dazed from his previous actions, but it didn't make it hurt any less. He pulled back, knowing not to push it. But when she saw the look in his eyes, telling her he wasn't upset, she melted. Maybe it was a trick, tell her she doesn't have to kiss him, making her want to kiss him, she didn't know. All she knew is that she wanted to kiss him. So she broke the barrier between them and kissed him lightly, barely making contact.

Mamoru made no attempt to deepen the kiss, it was on her own accord. Their lips didn't move, just stayed touching each others, both afraid of when they break. She pulled away and immediately dropped her head to the floor.

Mamoru lightly chuckled at her innocent actions. 'She wasn't so innocent a few minutes ago,' he thought to himself, remembering the mental images she'd projected for him. "Usagi-chan? Look at me." He pleaded, hoping she wasn't mad at him for kissing her.

She shook her head back and forth frantically, her ponytails flapping along with the abrupt motion, causing Mamoru to remember that she really was still a kid. 'A kid with killer looks and amazing kissing abilities,' he joked to himself, but a kid nonetheless. He took hold of her tiny dimpled chin with his right index finger, drawing it up slowly to meet his face. She wasn't stupid, so she didn't let her head be moved. She stood stubbornly still, almost making Mamoru break his finger in trying to lift her cranium.

But once she heard a deep laugh sprouting from his chest, her head popped up on its' own accord. And what she met, she hadn't expected. He was laughing. That ass.

That son of a bitch was laughing at her. It wasn't her fault that she was an inexperienced kisser, she wasn't a slut. But he kissed really well. He _was_ a slut. He was seven years her elder, therefore requiring more experience, but she didn't care. He was a slut. A male slut. "A mut." She muttered to herself, so lost in her thoughts of despair that she hadn't realized she said it out loud.

Mamoru ceased his laughter when he heard her mumble something under her breath. Unaware of it, no doubt. She was just too cute. She'd been so forward to begin with, but now she was so conscious that she couldn't face him. 'She really is too cute.' He kept repeating this to himself, knowing it was all too true. But when he saw the look in her eyes, his heart slammed to a stop.

Hurt, embarrassed, despair, betrayed.

The man had no clue what he did. They were just kissing like two lovers would, something he hadn't done, and he was trying to tell her that, and she pulls the lost puppy eyes on him? Not fair. He didn't do anything wrong!

"Usa-" he began to try and explain himself, to dig himself of whatever hole he'd obviously thrown himself into, but she immediately cut him off with something he hadn't expected.

A cold hand slapped him across the face at a speed he didn't know existed, before dropping back to the owner's side in defeat. Her limbs hung from her torso, not caring how she appeared. He was thinking of her original plan after all. Seduce and drop.

Well, yes, okay, fine, she'd thought of that too originally, but she threw her plans out of the window when she became aware of the emotions he had for her. Correction, the emotions she _thought_ he had for her. 'Now who's the baka?' She was disgusted with herself. She had fallen for her own game, and she'd fallen hard. There wasn't anything she could do to stop the tears from crashing from her eyes and taking their walk of shame down her cheek.

Every drop of moisture that escaped her crystalline eyes made his heart break a little more. 'What the fuck did I do?!' he yelled at himself. He had no clue! Usually the girls put up some sort of fight, or yell at him about why they're hurt, but she didn't say a word. She hadn't said a coherent word to him since before they first kissed.

She made no attempt to wipe the tears from her cheeks. The damage was done, there was no reason to try and hide it. She wasn't some child who simply dropped her ice cream cone on the ground and began to wail. Each tear tore her heart apart, rip by agonizing rip.

Taking the last bit of dignity she had, she turned around, picked her room key off of the floor and walked back in through the doorway, trying to be as graceful as possible, using all of the skills she had been taught growing up on how to be ladylike. Once she was inside her room she turned around to look at him. He was frozen, but she couldn't think of a reason why. 'He won, why is he so upset?' she wondered to herself, then she finally realized what had happened. She finally realized just how heartless he was.

Facing him one last time before calmly closing and locking the door, she looked into his eyes, not even bothering to hide her pain, and uttered the words she knew he was waiting to hear.

"You won."


	6. Chapter Five: Within Temptation

**Disclaimer:** Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon does not belong to me in any way, shape, or form. It's the product of the mind of Naoko Takeuchi-sempai, my hero. And no, I don't own her either; kami-sama knows I wanna get a piece of Moon Action, though.

**Summary:** Serenity hated her life on the Moon because of all the responsibilities, not to mention her sudden engagement to someone she didn't even know the name of. So she packed her bags and headed for Earth, where she met Motoki-onii-san, her new brotherly friend, only to realize he's a step-brother to Chiba Mamoru, one arrogant ass. This story is pretty much about Serenity (who takes on the alias of Tsukino Usagi) learning to live on Earth, figuring out how to be normal, dealing with matters of the heart, and dealing with her senshi on Earth with her.

**Chapter Five: Within Temptation**

That, wasn't _quite_ how he imagined things would go. His conscience was ringing in his ears, 'You're an asshole. You're an asshole,' but he hadn't the faintest clue why. 'Bring the girl back her purse. Check. Seduce her. Check, and then some. Get a reaction. Check. Make out like hell. Check. Tell her you like her; want to whisk her off of her feet and onto her back, showing her _just_ how much you enjoy her company. All. Night. Long. Definite lack of check.' Correction. Things blew to high hell the moment his lips touched hers and all rational thoughts flew right out the penthouse window. 'For kami's sake, if this isn't a sign that I need to get laid, I really don't know what is.'

But he wouldn't dare move. He stood in the exact position she left him in. He knew there was a definite time lapse from when the door clicked shut to where he was now, but he couldn't come up with a reason to leave. Sure, he'd pretty much scarred her for life, somehow, and she would beat his ass if she knew he was still there, but he couldn't just _leave_. Not like that.

"If you don't take your ass from my door to the elevator in less than five seconds, so help me gods I will wipe the marble floor with it. Now, MOVE!" the voice bellowed from behind the door. The poor, lonely, upperclassmen jumped at her tone. She wasn't sad, she was pissed as hell. And there were no doubts in his mind that she would follow through with her oh so subtle threat.

"Gomen Usagi-chan. I don't know what I did, but, gomen," he waited for a response. Hell, a bazooka could've blown his pretty little head off through the damn peep hole, but at least it would've been a sign of human life!

"Five."

"Usagi-chan! Tell me what I did. I can't be that bad of a kisser, ne?" Mamoru attempted to lighten the mood with a little bit of his wit and charisma, but Usagi would have none of that.

"You're an asshole. Four."

Mamoru was beginning to lose his patience. Here's the girl, basically falls out of the damn sky, and in less than a day has him feeling like a worthless piece of shit. "Usa! What the hell did I_ do_?"

The brass door creaked open and a little bunny popped her head through the crack. Mamoru-_baka_ was about to walk inside the room until he saw the little chain locked up against the wall, blocking the door from opening any farther. 'Protective much?' He let out an aggravated sigh and tried to think of a next move. While calculating his next move, Usagi was setting hers up for execution.

"Three. You walk into random girls' hotel rooms, into their bedroom, and try to seduce them. Two. Did you honestly think that I'd just let you take me, right here right now, when I just met you? One. You are an asshole." Her voice cracked at the end of her tyrant, causing her strong, confident appearance to fall, showing him how she really felt. Weak and used.

And with that, the door slammed shut, throwing Mamoru off a little bit. 'Ho-ho-hold up a minute. She came onto me.' "Usa, _you_ came onto _me_, not the other way around. _You_ tried to seduce _me_." Our little baka didn't know when to stop, ne?

May he rest in peace.

If Mamoru could have seen the sight of the Moon Princess when he spoke those few, heated words, he'd be running for the hills. Her hands were curled up into little, shaking fists at her sides. Every muscle in her body went rigid, save for the tick that was growing on her forehead, pulsing along with her increased blood flow. She. Was. Livid.

May Selene have mercy on his soul.

The door swung open and coming with it, an all mighty fist. Usagi's right hand connected with Mamoru's jaw and there was a satisfying (though not satisfying for all parties present) crunching sound, which could only be caused by breaking bones. He flew into the wall opposite the suite and sunk to the floor. Usagi was seething. 'How _dare_ he?!' It was one thing to come on to a Princess, it was another to accuse her of being an easy slut. And of all princesses to be subjected to this treatment, the most hazardous was Serenity. What luck this strapping young lad had.

"What the _fuck_ Usagi?!" was all he could say. What else was there to say after getting punched in the face by a girl? And pretty damn hard, as well.

"Don't even try to act innocent you asswipe. How _dare_ you even think about calling me a slut. I am not, I repeat, NOT some common whore! You will treat me with respect if I have to shove it down your throat and up your ass! Do you understand me?" her breath was ragged and she could feel all of her pent up anger rising to the surface. After all these years, she was finally acting like the Ruler she was brought up to be.

Mamoru could only stare in awe at the woman before him. He would have never thought a klutzy girl could command such attention and, truly, put him in his place. No one had ever fought back against him before. He was the infamous Chiba. King of Juuban. And this Tsukino Usagi stood up to him, after rejecting him, no less.

"Usagi," he growled. He knew he was supposed to be pissed to high hell with the woman, but he couldn't help but get turned on. Her chest was heaving up and down to control her breathing, her cheeks were becoming flushed from her anger and her eyes turned into blue fire. She was breath taking.

She knew how wrong this was. He was acting like such a jerk, he was arrogant, and Selene knows that if this had happened on the Moon he would've been sentenced to death millenniums ago. She was the freaking Moon Princess! No one was to touch her but her husband. This thought caused her to groan. She didn't want to get married to some stranger. He was just that, a stranger. Whoever he was, he had no right in marrying her and she'd make sure that it would never happen. Besides, she was 1000 years into the future, and he wouldn't have to rank to time travel. Only the highest level of Royals could access the time gates, and he had to have been low on the chain (relatively speaking) because no two pure Royals could marry. They weren't allowed to move from their governing planets.

So, emotions aside, she _could_ be with this guy, if she wanted to. But did she? He erupted so many different emotions inside of her that she couldn't begin to sort through them. Some were blurry for she had never experienced them before. One of the new ones she caught onto, and it was leading the pack. Lust.

He was looking down on her like he was a predator, stalking his prey. His hair fell disheveled into his eyes, which darkened into an almost black, and she knew hers had changed colour as well. His breathing became labored as hers got stuck in her throat. All arguments were off the table and they found an agreement in each other's eyes.

Now.

Mamoru pinned Usagi against her previous position along the wall, grabbing her waist for support. He crashed his lips onto hers and could swear the heavens opened up. It wasn't gentle like before, and while the earlier kiss was passionate, this one was just filled with lust and adrenalin. Her hands dove into his hair, gripping and pulling at it as if it was going to fly away. He didn't bother asking permission this time, just plunged his tongue into her mouth knowing she wanted this as much as he did. His reward was a sensual moan from her lips that made him groan in response.

Usagi's confidence rose when she heard him groan. She didn't know how she could have such an effect on one person but she wasn't about to question it. She began to caress his tongue with hers, bringing them into his mouth. Mamoru groaned again at her forwardness. He wasn't expecting her to be so aggressive, at least not this early in the game.

She tore her lips from his and went for his neck. She didn't have a clue what she was doing, but this was what she wanted and she'd be damned if she didn't get it. Leaving warm, wet kisses down his throat, she found his sweet spot and bit it, hard. A shiver went down his spine from the sensation and she smiled against his neck. She continued to bite it, alternating as she would nibble and suckle on it as if nursing it back to health. Working her way back up his neck she reached his ear and bit that too, giving it the same treatment.

Mamoru didn't know what to do with himself. Getting this turned on by just kissing was a first for him, and he hoped it wouldn't be his last. He could only lean his head into the crook of her neck, nuzzling it as his nails dug into her sides, trying to keep grounded. He wanted to keep going but he wasn't 100 percent sure that she was ready. That was until she grinded her hips against his, as well as the growing bulge in the front of his jeans.

His hands went down upon her lower back, squeezing it to emit an unexpected growl from his little minx and he lifted her up. She immediately drew her lengthy legs around his hips and continued to rub herself against him. It was all he could do not to take her in the middle of the corridor, but he somehow gathered himself just long enough to get inside the hotel room and kick the door shut.

Once he realized they were never going to reach the bedroom, he settled for the next best thing. The wall. He smacked her into the wall, hard, causing a moan made up of a little pain and a lot of pleasure. He strengthened his grasp on her behind and pushed her into him, trying to find some sort of friction to tie himself over.

Pulling back from his neck she tightened her legs' hold and squeezed to further their hold on each other. Mamoru couldn't take it anymore. His knees collapsed against himself and they fell to the floor without disconnecting from the other. He rolled himself on top of her as she pulled off his shirt. He stopped her hands with his and looked into her eyes. He needed to know if she knew exactly where this was going and if she was going to be okay with that. As much self control as he had, this girl was stirring up new feelings he didn't know existed and the need for him inside her was so overwhelming that soon he'd have her, whether she liked it or not. To his utter relief she nodded her head long enough for him to dive back into their prior positions.

While looking upon his face she saw the faintest stain of blood and gasped. She had completely forgotten that she slugged him. "I'm so sorry," she whispered, not sure how to apologize to a man she punched then dragged into her apartment to make love to. Hallmark wasn't made for occasions such as these. She reached her hand to touch his lip and breathed in sharply as he visibly winced from the open wound.

Mamoru had also forgotten the incident. Being Tuxedo Kamen supplied him with his fair share of injuries so he'd learnt to ignore them over the past few months. "It's okay, doesn't hurt that bad," he smiled tenderly at her and brushed her cheek with his right hand. It was at that moment that he realized just how precious this girl was, and what he was about to do to her.

All of his lust, or at least a large portion of it, faded away into compassion and he began to pull himself off of her. It wasn't fair to her to add her to his long list of 'companions', he realized. Keeping the smile on his face he leant back down and placed a tender kiss on her lips. It was soft and warm, lingering until he felt her pull away. Looking back into her eyes he knew she had come to realize that they had to stop, as well.

With a sigh she passed him his shirt back, blushing as she snuck a quick look at his chest. She'd never seen a man naked, but had an idea that he was above average. She sat up as he pulled it on and looked away, trying to give him some sort of privacy. His deep chuckle caused her to look back at her with confusion glittering in her eyes. "What are you laughing at now?"

Realization crossed his face as he now knew why she had gotten upset earlier. "So that's why you were upset? Because I laughed at you?" his guess was confirmed by Usagi's huff and crossing of her arms, accompanied by an adorable pout. "I was laughing because you look so cute when you become shy after being intimate. Usually girls aren't body shy after doing, that." He threw his hands up in the air randomly to prove his point.

Swallowing another blush of discomfort she pushed herself onto her feet and said, "Yes, well, I'm not like most women." Glancing backwards to him she let the blush slip and whispered, "Arigato, for apologizing." After she saw his grin appear, she knew the situation was fixed, save for his cracked jaw. "Oh, gomen, seriously, for uh, hitting you. I didn't think it'd be that hard," she paused when he gave her an expectant look, " Well, yeah, I expected it to be that hard but I didn't expect to feel bad for it."

They were both silent for a moment or two, holding eye contact until they burst out laughing at the absurdity of the situation. After convincing him she'd fix him up she led him to the washroom and began to clean up the blood and wound. She knew she could just use the ginzuishou and have him as good as new, but a stranger with a glowing rock is just a tad out of the ordinary so she settled with rubbing alcohol and swabs.

Neither one of them wanted to stay in the other's presence any longer, it had become much too awkward for both. Walking him to the door for the second time that night she played with her pigtails and staring at the floor. Mamoru cleared his throat and looked over her head into the hotel room, backing into the hallway once again. "Well, uh, bye, I guess?" She nodded her response but refused to meet his eyes, which was just fine with him. After a few more seconds passed, he took a deep breath and waved goodbye, walking down towards the elevator.

Usagi couldn't get the door closed fast enough. She quadruple checked all of the locks to make sure he couldn't get back in. Not that she was afraid of him, but being around him was awkward as sin. There wasn't any other word besides awkward. Awkward. It summarized her predicament so well.

--

Mamoru was walking out of the elevator wondering what the hell he did. He was Chiba Mamoru, so why did he feel so bad about sleeping with this one girl? For a moment, he thought he could feel his conscience swell up deep inside his chest, but then brushed the feeling off. There was no way he could become compassionate and involved in a _relationship_. He continued to walk the streets of Juuban aimlessly, his mind constantly picturing a blonde goddess that waltzed into his life just that morning.

--

Meanwhile, Usagi was trying to fix herself a snack. The suite has come with a kitchen and fully stocked fridge, but she still didn't know how to cook. Opening up the fridge she ducked down until she was eye level with the middle shelf, filled with selected cold cuts. Plucking out a few that seemed edible enough, she threw them onto some bread and her heart swelled with pride at her making her own sandwich. A landmark indeed.

She decided that there was no way she'd be able to fall asleep after her, for lack of a better phrase, close encounter with Chiba-san. So she plopped down onto the leather couch and clicked on the television, revelling in how much Earth's technology was lacking, even 1000 years into the future.

Wiggling her rear deeper into the couch she found the sweet spot she threw her feet up onto the coffee table, crossing them while flicking through the channels. There wasn't much on, some animes, late night movies, infomercials, and every rerun of every cancelled show in the past twenty years. Cable television definitely wasn't the cat's meow.

She settled onto some gush-fest on some channel for women where the acting was bad and the tears were fake, but found herself drifting away from reality and into her thoughts. She began to miss the moon. Not even two days into her adventure and she's homesick.

And while she revelled in her freedom, she couldn't help but feel like something very bad had taken place. She couldn't feel her mother's presence anymore, although that could be contributed to the space between them, or perhaps she's too furious with her to activate the link. But there was still something in the pit of her stomach that was unsettling, something had gone terribly wrong and she knew it was her fault.

Usagi summoned the ginzuishou and on her command it appeared and floated above her open palm. Each heir to the Moon's throne had their own crystal, Serenity's being the ginzuishou, her mother's was the ninzuishou, which was made up of seven separate rainbow coloured crystals, one that Serenity had always envied as a child. Yet again, she got stuck with something white. Oh joy.

The ginzuishou's power and warmth had always been a comfort to her, making her feel safe and protected. But now there was an eerie glow to it, as if forecasting something devastating in the near future. She had felt it on her own and tried to push it away but the crystal could not be mistaken. She had done something terribly wrong and now she'd have to pay the price. The worst part being that she didn't know, there was no way for her to know.

She tried opening up her links with her senshi, but they seemed off. As if they were missing a part of themselves. She wondered if she was contacting those senshi on Earth, and if their presence was interfering with her bonds with her senshi from the Silver Millennium. She reached out a mental hand to Venus, the one she was closest to. When all she got was a wave of confusion and fear, she decided that these were not her senshi. Even if they had gone through Pluto's Time Gate to follow her to Earth, their souls would be the same, and there would be no scarring, no change.

This meant that these senshi in Juuban, for the past few months were not her own. In essence, yes, they were, because the bond still existed, but judging by how frail it was, the only explanation she could come up with was that these were her guards' reincarnations. Each princess was a reincarnation of their planet's goddess, which was a known fact. That's also why she was so strongly bonded with her mother. They shared the same soul. They were, essentially, as one. And while Lunarians as well as other royals had long lives, they were not immortal. And the only reason one would be reincarnated precisely would be if they died before their time.

If you were to die before your time, once you were reborn, you could regain all of your memories of your last lifetime, you are the same person. Though once you had done your duty and the gods said it was time, your soul was replaced into the next generation of royals. Same soul, not the same person. Queen Serenity had tried to explain this to her daughter many times, but she'd always get hung up on how they could both share the same soul and be alive at the same time. Her mother would say the same thing, time and time again. Lunarians are special and do not live by all rules. This would be accompanied by the princess' famous eye rolls, sighs of exasperations, or plain temper tantrums.

Being told she was different, yet again did nothing to help her fruitful mind.

Deciding she'd had enough drama for one night, she decided to pack it in. Once off the couch she flicked the television off and threw her empty plate into the sink. Along her walk to the bedroom, she reached her arms high above her head and stretched while giving a painstakingly long yawn. She hadn't realized she was _this_ exhausted.

Once she reached her room, she made the choice to go to bed the right way. Pulling off her shorts and camisole, she dug into her pile of clothes until she found her light blue satin pajama set, made up of short shorts and a spaghetti strapped tank top. Sitting on the bed, she took out her odangos and tied her hair into a large braid, to avoid tangles in the morning. Pulling back to covers, she snuggled deep into the mattress, enjoying the silkiness of the fabric and reached over to turn off the lamp on the nightstand.

"Princess Serenity," the shrill voice rang into the air and Usagi froze. She knew that voice and knew its' importance. If she had tracked her down, then she was definitely in for it.

After releasing a nervous giggle, she responded with, "Funny meeting you here." It was all she could think of at the time, and it didn't seem to do the job.

"Princess, do not play games with me. Now, I don't know how you managed to time travel as well as teleport such a great distance without anyone being alerted, but you have caused a major rip in the time space continuum. You're actions cannot be undone and therefore we must prepare you for the consequences."

Staring into the red eyes she had rarely seen up close, she scrunched up her face and gave the ever intelligent response, "Huh?"

With an exasperated sigh, her intruder rudely pointed out, "You're majorly screwed."


	7. Author's Note: Explanations

Konnichi'wa minna-chan. Yes, I know, another Author's Note, what a horrid, horrid little tease I am. I was getting some complaints/mixed messages on the reviews, for both my works actually, so I decided to clear them up.

In Moon Walk, there is no Sailor Moon. Yet. I already have this 'Explanation of the Past' part of the next Chapter written, but since I'm having major writer's block with the rest, I'll try and help you guys understand my point.

Serenity left the Moon before she could meet and fall in love with Endymion. I mentioned in a prior Chapter how she'd heard of the Prince of Earth and that he was quite boring, which I hoped was a sly hint that there was no Romance in my Silver Millennium. Since they didn't fall in love, Beryl didn't get jealous, so she wasn't vulnerable for Metallia to take advantage of, so neither of them attacked the Moon.

There was an attack later on which killed everyone (surprise, surprise), except for Serenity. THAT is how the Timeline was thrown off. Serenity was meant to die a terrible death along with her loved ones. Since Serenity did not die, there was no spirit to be reincarnated, so there is no Tsukino Usagi (Serenity uses the name as an alias, but an actual Usagi does NOT exist). Everyone else was reincarnated, but not the right way, per se.

Those who were reincarnated in the anime/manga are still reincarnated (minus Serenity) even if they weren't directly involved with the Moon's destruction. Those such as Endymion. This is Time's way of trying to set things straight and fix them to the way they were meant to be.

This is also why our unexpected guest was so pissed. Serenity single handily screwed up, well, the Universe by leaving the Moon. Serenity was popped straight out of the Silver Millennium and plopped where Tsukino Usagi's life was meant to begin. The senshi know nothing of a Sailor Moon, because there isn't any.

In the Chapter I'm writing now, Serenity is going to become Sailor Moon to help and fight against the evil on Earth, like she was supposed to. Even if it's a different evil. I think I may have replied to someone's Review and said I had to finish this story to Beryl's demise, but that was a mistake on my part. Beryl has no part in this story, except during the stories of what should have been.

This next Chapter, I'm hoping will help unconfuddle your minds and I'm planning on having it deal with senshi business. Namely Sailor Moon's training and coming to terms with her fate. This is where I'd like your help. My writing has now left off at the end of the Explanation. I want to know what you guys would like to see in relation to her transformation. I know I'm gonna bring in another senshi to train her, and I plan on having fun with that. If you want anything to happen, I will gladly try and incorporate that into the Chapter and it'll help my writing move along swiftly. If I use your idea then I will give you a shout out, you can be sure of that.

I've also come to the staggering realization that this will not be a simple story. By the looks of how much I write to cover a small amount of time, I'll either have to refrain myself from counting the hairs on each Character's heads or the defeat will end in a week, which is not something I wish to do. I refuse to let the story end cheap just cause I got frustrated and tired of it. It will, by the way it's going, either end up as an Epic or a Multi Part Series. I really didn't intend for this because I didn't even intend on writing a second Chapter, but this is how it goes. I'm also worried because I'm going to have to pay heed to senshi details and in the future, a Final Battle (dum dum dummm) which I can say I have NO idea how to write. Hopefully my writing skills will develop as I go along, we'll see.

After all that being said, my flimsy excuses out of the way, sometimes writers just don't produce what the readers want to see. I may be making the wrong choices, but I'm an inexperienced writer making this all up as I go, so there's no saying what horrid things I should write in the future. This goes beyond not being able to please everyone at once. Sometimes the authors just suck at keeping their story in line, I just hope that what I'm doing will turn out alright in the end.

Any more questions, don't refrain from reviewing, and if it's before I finish the new Chapter, I may include its explanation in this A/N. I hope all of you who have Alerts on this don't hate me for updating twice in as many days, with neither being an actual Chapter. You have my humblest apologies for being a thorn in your email's side. I'm going to leave this Document posted until I upload Chapter Six so it will help explain concerns that many Readers seem to share. I do not know if I will write these notes after every Chapter, but I really would hate to see you all confused so, at least for now, I plan on helping you all out ; )

Yours so truly it hurts, Tonya-chan … or Tonya-sempai to the short ones : P


	8. Chapter Six: Koneko

**Disclaimer:** I in no way own anything pertaining to Sailor Moon. Sailor Moon belongs to Naoko Takeuchi and Toei Animations, none of which I am a part of. Insert clever quick witted statement of wishing to own Sailor Moon Here.

**Summary:** Serenity hated her life on the Moon because of all the responsibilities, not to mention her sudden engagement to someone she didn't even know the name of. So she packed her bags and headed for Earth, where she met Motoki-onii-san, her new brotherly friend, only to realize he's a step-brother to Chiba Mamoru, one arrogant ass. This story is pretty much about Serenity (who takes on the alias of Tsukino Usagi) learning to live on Earth, figuring out how to be normal, dealing with matters of the heart, and dealing with her senshi on Earth with her.

**Chapter Six:**

Usagi looked at her intruder as if she had grown two heads. She had never heard her talk so brisk, so rude, so blunt, and so very hip. She must've been studying Earth's modern language as well. Then, her senshi's words sunk in and she felt sick to her stomach. "What do you mean I broke the space time continuum? You can't break it all that easily, I would imagine. I've been gone for barely two days and I broke the space time continuum." She muttered the last comment to herself, trying to make sense of the words, but to no avail. Crossing her arms and sticking up her chin, she responded, "I don't believe you." and threw herself back into the bed, snuggling to get comfy.

"Serenity! I don't care what princess you are, you caused serious damage! Do you even know what has happened?"

"Uh, no," Usagi muffled from under the covers. As much as she knew Pluto wouldn't lie to her, she didn't want to believe what she was being told. The senshi of time never got upset. She was always so calm and collected. But for her to be this riled up, something must have happened. "I know I went a couple millennia into the future. So? I already had the birth right for time travel**,** and I was NOT about to marry some old scumbag. The only reason behind the wedding was for it to solve a few political problems anyway**. **The senshi are here. I saw them in a newspaper and I felt the link. Yes, I realized that they're reincarnations, but that's how it works. _My_ senshi are back on the Moon, chasing down Venus for gossip, as always. So just take a chill pill and let me sleep."

Pluto shook her head grimly and tightened her grip on her rod, rather than her princess' neck. "I don't think you understand our situation, your highness." she spat out. She was losing patience with the little runt quickly, which was a sure sign of something gone horribly array. Pluto was the most dedicated of all the senshi, and yet she was having violent thoughts towards her, now, Queen.

"They're dead, princess."

Usagi's eyes shot open and she snapped into a seating position. She clutched at her chest, trying to calm her heart, but failed. She couldn't think. "D-d-dead? Pluto, w-what happened?" Usagi stuttered. She couldn't get a hold of herself.

Pluto's rattled nerves fizzled into deep sympathy for her princess when she saw her condition. But there was no easy way to break the news. There had been no survivors, none. Excluding herself; she hadn't been able to fight in battle because Queen Serenity had ordered to stay at the Time Gates on watch for her daughter, no matter what happened. She decided bluntness was the safest route. "There was an attack, princess. The force had been building over a matter of months, starting a few weeks after you left. They attacked and we hadn't the number to fight back, so we lost. Everyone died, Serenity, everyone. Except me; your mother had me posted at the Time Gates looking for you. You weren't supposed to leave, Serenity. THAT is how you ripped the time space continuum. You were meant to stay and face a separate enemy. Now, we have to go through it all again. Luckily, Queen Serenity sent everyone into the future, this future, to be reincarnated and defeat Chaos, by using her ninzuishou. Killing Chaos plus transporting everyone to this time took the crystal's entire power, and she won't be able to come back**.** This leaves you, princess. You are our only hope now."

Usagi could only stare in horror. Her entire life had been destroyed, all of her loved ones murdered, because she hadn't the will power to marry someone. She could've stayed and helped, defeated this, Chaos force. Before she could express her thoughts, Pluto cut her off. "Don't try and blame yourself, Serenity. There was an attack that was meant to happen. The only problem that you caused was that you escaped, causing the evil force that was MEANT to attack to be powerless, and a different enemy defeated us. I was supposed to be the only one left standing, to control time until the original enemy, Metallia resurfaced. There was nothing you could have done to stop her. The only thing you messed up was which enemy we faced; though you weren't supposed to survive the original either. You were meant to grow up on Earth, as a mortal, only to learn of all this a few months back. Your senshi that you saw in the paper, they're searching for you. None of them have their memories, only Luna has blurry ones, so they're walking around with blinders on. You can't let us down this time Serenity-hime. You can't."

Usagi was dumbfounded. Pluto wasn't even giving her a chance to digest all of this. She just kept force feeding her more information and she couldn't absorb it all. She was about to voice her opinion when once again, Pluto cut her off. "I know how much this is for you to handle, but we need you now. We don't have time for you to adjust to your situation, you have to start training. You were meant to be the senshi Sailor Moon, Serenity. You weren't even supposed to know who the Moon Princess was until months into your mission. We're nearing that time now, but you're not even close to being ready as per your powers."

Jumping at her chance while Pluto stopped to take another deep breath, Usagi spilled her thoughts. "What the hell?! Are you freaking kidding me? I'm no fighter, I wear a dress and hold a rock, and even those powers are miniscule compared to my senshi's. Let alone trying to learn and perfect my own senshi abilities. You're not even giving me enough time to mourn my own family's death! How do you expect me to do this?" she started to hyperventilate and had to lie back down. Her heart was pounding out of its chest and was threatening to burst through. Turning her head to her senshi's grim face, she knew she had no choice. Suck it up and save everyone, or let them all die again because you got emotional. Her mother would never have wanted her to grieve for her death when she was supposed to be saving others. The dead cannot be helped, no matter how hard it was to move on.

Pluto could see her princess' change almost immediately. She went from clutching her chest in horror**,** to contemplating all of her duties, to finally accepting her destiny. It was her destiny to save the Earth, and that was that. Usagi began to grip at her bed sheets in an effort to calm her anger. "Okay. Train me."

Pluto smiled gently at her young saviour, padding over to the bed to sit next to her, patting her hair down in an effort to comfort the turmoil she knew she was dealing with on the inside. "I cannot help you, I have other duties. And neither can your inner court, they are not to know of the princess' identity yet, and since they know of no Sailor Moon as of yet, another little while won't do any harm."

Usagi gave her a confused look at first, wondering if she was meant to train on her own. She could try, but how was she supposed to know which things were right or not? Again, Pluto sensed her thoughts and answered her unasked questions. "I decided we needed some extra help, those who you have never been protected by personally. Although, I have an idea that this will not be a problem," Pluto gave her a knowing smile before she opened up the Time Gates and walked in, leaving a hurt, confused, and angered princess in her wake.

--

Usagi had tried to talk herself through what she had to do once Sailor Pluto left. The only conclusion she could come to was to do what she said; train. As short as her life as Tsukino Usagi was, it was over. She didn't have time to hang out with friends, talk about meaningless issues and be ravished by delicious strangers. "Time to be serious," she told herself as she lied back in bed.

Wishing the ginzuishou to appear, she held it within her hands and reversed her changed appearance. When the pure, white light that had glazed her body left, there lay Serenity, Princess of the Moon. She fingered her familiar silver locks and lifted up the duvet to confirm what she already knew of the length. She could feel the warmth of her crescent moon upon her forehead and found that she had missed it.

She stared at the ceiling for what seemed to be hours on end, although it was probably only minutes in real time; a little gift from Pluto to give her some time to reflect, no doubt. Once she fully mourned her loved ones' deaths, as well as her alter ego's, her eyes began to flutter shut and her heart rate slowed. Her last thought before being captured by sleep was how she would live with her new identity.

--

Serenity awoke to find the sheets tossed off her body, hair blown in all directions, bedroom dishevelled and a large orange ball of power floating mere millimetres from her pointed nose. Letting out a deafening scream she slammed her eyes back closed to protect them from the mere shine of it all and wished it to go away.

Upon hearing an aggravated sigh and feeling the power disintegrate she slowly opened her eyes. The only thing she saw was a woman … who she had never seen before!

Jumping out of the bed she fell into a defensive position she had seen her senshi do time and time again, growling at the intruder in a fuku. She recognized that her guest was wearing a senshi fuku, although she had never seen this one before. The skirt and cape was a dark navy while the trademark bow was a bright yellow. She had short, shaggy, sandy blonde hair and was in the stance a young man would take.

Still recollecting her thoughts, she demanded information, "Who the fuck are you, Sailor something or other?" The unknown soldier chuckled at her apparent lack of knowledge before answering.

"I am Sailor Uranus, or Tenoh Haruka in civilian form. None of that matters to you, of course, since you will only see me as your trainer." All Serenity could do was gawk at the Outer Senshi before her and her controlling attitude. She wasn't supposed to leave her post on her own damn planet! "First Rule: Never let your guard down_**. **_Even while you sleep.**"**

"Why are _you_ here, of all people? Shouldn't you be back protecting your own planet as well as keeping evil out? Oh, great job with that, by the way," she complimented sarcastically to her _trainer_.

"Don't start with me _princess_," Uranus snapped with just as much distaste. She loved her princess to death and was prepared to do anything for her, right after she toughened her up. "There is no life on any other planets in the Solar System, only Earth. Not since the Moon was attacked eons ago; it was the fall of the entire Silver Alliance. Now, I'm not here for a history lesson, I'm here to teach you to fight."

Serenity was shocked, to say the least. She never thought that everyone in their Alliance had been demolished, just the Moon. Deciding not to mourn anymore, she fought back the tears that had begun to build in her eyes from the death of so many innocents and was all the more determined to beat the bitch_**. **_Chaos, not Uranus; although that idea wasn't looking all that unappealing at the moment.

"Fine," Serenity said as she locked her back rigid and stuck up her chin. There was no way she was going to give Uranus the upper hand. "What do we do first?" She asked warily, her composition crumbling; she had the decency to admit that she had no idea what she was doing.

Uranus of course, was all too pleased of having the upper hand in their quarrel. "Do you know how to henshin, or did Pluto go back to that 'aloof' thing she does?"

"Aloof."

"Alright, she told me how to do it anyway. Get out the ginzuishou," The blonde princess glared at her protector at the request she had made. You can't just drag out the damn ginzuishou when people are around! Uranus had been awaiting the reaction and was satisfied with her level of responsibility with the crystal. "Don't worry; you're supposed to do some magic to attach it inside of something. Broach, wand, earring, hell I don't care. It'll just keep it out of the public eye and the spell that you'll put on it," Uranus gave her a pointed look, "will guard it from the enemy. They won't be able to detect it, even when it's out of your sub-space pocket and in plain view."

Serenity thought deeply upon her decision. She didn't want something that she would have to carry because that would be easier to lose, the earring comment didn't even deserve an answer, but the broach sounded appropriate. Once she reached her decision she made her most precious possession morph into golden broach in the shape of a heart with a crescent moon on the bottom, points turning upwards. Proud of her creation she smiled and looked towards her senshi only to see her scowling. "You said I could make it anything I wanted," Serenity whined with a cute pout.

Under her breath the tomboy senshi mumbled something along the line of, "Didn't have to be so damn girly," with other explicit words in the mix. "Okay, now, Rule #2: Your identity must be kept a secret. All of the senshi in this time have lives outside of battles, fighting evil and all that jazz. The senshi are a big thing in Tokyo and many people want to know who we are, but we can't let them know in fear that the enemy will attack us in civilian mode or go after our loved ones. Also, who needs a camera shoved up their ass everywhere they go?"

Serenity blinked.

"Now, as for your henshin, you have to touch your broach and say, 'Moon Eternal! Make-Up!' with as much chagrin as you like. The Inners play it up, like always, but I tend to just get the job done. I don't think you-"

Uranus was cut off by Serenity staring at her new toy and wondering how she should begin her premiere performance. Deciding to play with the big boys she clutched onto her broach for dear life, ripping her arm into the air and screaming at the top of her perky little lungs, 'Moon Eternal! Make-UP!' and began to sprout wings, twirl around a bit, causing Uranus to start humming 'Do a little dance, make a little love, get down tonight,' but ceasing once the lightshow was over.

Where Serenity had just stood was Eternal Sailor Moon. Of course, she was on her ass due to the weight of her damned wings, but she was still lookin' pretty snazzy. "Or, you could be inconspicuous and blend in with the crowd," Uranus muttered under her breath sarcastically. "About the wings, you're not ready for them, but that's too bad. You were supposed to get them after years of being Sailor Moon, over a multiple number of enemies and several upgrades along the way, but since you went on a little road trip and fucked it all up, you're getting them now."

This caused another little pout from Eternal Sailor Moon accompanied with a hmmph' and a crossing of the arms. "Rule Three: Don't expect us to call you Eternal Sailor Moon. It's too long. You should get used to 'Moon', since the rest of us senshi address each other by their home planets. Much easier on the tongue," Uranus explained quite condescendingly, hoping to Selene that her princess would forgive her when the time was right. Her biting remark earned another, now infamous, Moon Pout.

"Well fine then, UR-ANUS," Moon snapped at her trainer, giggling to herself over the absurdity of the name. I mean, really, who names a planet with a phrase that's so indecent yet so alluring to so many crude jokes. But when Uranus' palm opened and another ball of orange power started to grow, she shook her head involuntarily to dismiss her rude comment and vowed to never utter it again.

"Better. Now, as for your attacks, this will be the tough part," Uranus watched as Moon still struggled to maintain verticality. This didn't seem to be happening. "No, the tough part will be getting you to stand. After we tackle that debacle, we'll work on your power and attacks."

Looking at her princess on the floor in an indecent short skirt was making Uranus want to hide her from humanity for the sake of her innocence, but decided to trudge on. This was her outfit and she just had to get used to it. Or kill all prying eyes. "Skip the standing. Stay on your ass and try to clean up the mess I made."

Moon looked at her like she'd just told her she was in love with the Prince of Earth. "For the love of Selene, how am I supposed to clean it if I don't get up? And I can't clean this pig sty anyway, you completely wrecked it all!"

Uranus merely shook her head and gave her leader a small smile. "No princess, your powers are healing. Your job as a senshi is to cleanse and purify things. Actually, I hadn't even planned for this lesson; I was just trying to wake you up by making some noise."

Moon had straightened up a bit when she was addressed as 'princess'. 'Queen soon,' she thought sourly to herself. She still wasn't ready for all of that responsibility, even though she knew she had no choice. "Alright**,** tell me what to do; I wasn't born with this knowledge. Hell, I wasn't supposed to have any of this knowledge in the first place," Moon began tiredly, just wishing she had stayed home and avoided the entire situation, but the stressed look her senshi's face gave her made her snap back into place. _**"**_Never mind."

"Looks like we're learning_**. **_You have to stop talking about the past because it's over. It may be all fresh for you, since you're not reincarnated, but for the rest of us it's a past life. I wasn't even supposed to be awoken for a good year from now or so, but Pluto took it upon herself to have me and the fellow Outers in training for the past six months."

Moon bowed her head in shame, feeling guilty for disrupting everyone and everything. Crossing her legs with her head still bent to her chest she mumbled, "Sorry Uranus-san. I didn't mean for any of this to happen; I didn't know that it would. I just didn't think." At the end of her humble apology Moon began to shed tears she had wanted so dearly to keep inside.

Uranus couldn't witness her princess in any more pain, so she padded over to her lightly and wrapped an arm around her, rubbing her leader's arm with her free hand. "You have to stop apologizing. It will change nothing; what's done is done." She soothed in a calming voice. Pulling back far enough to lift up Moon's head and wipe away the tears she said, "Now, we really do have to get you prepared for battle. This is serious, princess." Uranus could still see the pain in her comrade's eyes and gave up.

"Alright**,**I tried to go drill-sergeant on your royal behind to toughen you up, but obviously that isn't going to work." The taller blonde stood and scratched her chin thoughtfully. 'Why would Pluto make me train her if she couldn't handle someone 'rough and tumble'?' "Here's what we're going to do," Uranus began, pulling her princess onto her feet and keeping her steady. "We're going to de-henshin, go to the park and practice. From scratch. Baby steps, really. Sound good?" Uranus cooed gently, being rewarded with a grateful smile that turned into a look of pure puzzlement.

"Yeah, that's all fine and dandy, but how do I de-henshin? What, do I yell 'Earth Mortal! Destroy-Down!'?" Moon asked, feeling extremely perplexed. Uranus gave a hearty laugh and she soon felt herself giving in and having a giggle or two.

"No, princess, all you have to do is grab your broach and it'll fall away, at least, for now. Once you get more powerful and experienced you'll be able to do it with your mind only. That's what I'm here for." Uranus smiled again then in a smaller string of lights, plus a lesson in female anatomy, Tenoh Haruka was faced with her princess, who was still in her fuku.

"Girly, it isn't all that hard, just pull-" Haruka cut herself off as she saw Moon's bug eyed expression. A smirk fell upon her face as she guessed her princess' predicament. "Dear Serenity, haven't you ever seen another female naked? You'd think with living in a body for sixteen years you'd start to become familiar with it."

Moon cut off Haruka's chuckling spout with the ridiculous response of, "Hey! I'm not sixteen yet!" and turned crimson once she'd uttered it. Turning away from the obviously experienced female, Moon tugged on her broach and thought of being back in her comfy, cozy pyjamas. Opening her eyes she looked down and saw the familiar blue fabric and breathed a sigh in relief. This of course crumbled at the amused look on her opponent's face.

"I hope you are aware, that when you henshin, you become nude as well, my dear princess," Uranus managed to spit out between barks of laughter. Seeing Serenity's flushed appearance made her even giddier. "Don't worry Serenity, we all get used to it. We're meant to be like sisters, are we not?"

Serenity calmed down from her embarrassment long enough to take in Haruka's appearance. She was in khaki slacks which hid her figure and a white blouse, hiding her bust. "Wouldn't I consider you as a brother, Haruka-onii-san?" Serenity giggled, becoming louder when she saw Haruka join in. She didn't think long enough to imagine what would happen if Haruka had gotten offended.

"Yeah, I guess you could consider me your brother," Haruka raised her refined eyebrows up and down suggestively that left Serenity blushing again. "You'll have me and the Outers as sisters. I don't think Luna and the Inners would appreciate it if you popped out of the blue, yelled 'Surprise!' and threw confetti at them. You're stuck with us, for now, I'm afraid."

With a wink and a blush, the two began rummaging through Serenity's clothing for something suitable that blended in public. Haruka was trying to persuade her into loose black jogging pants and a large sweater, which she thought was sure to fend off any of the male OR female sex while Serenity wondered why her crystal had conjured up something so hideous. Little did she know, Haruka had brought it in her sub-space pocket. Serenity's first choice had been a short green skirt that flowed along what little amount of leg it covered and a plain white tank top that Haruka scolded had been too tight.

Coming to an agreement on regular hip hugger jeans and a cream coloured camisole, they began to work on the deathly horrifying task of styling her hair. It was alreadyback to its original colour, which was not normal on Earth, and impossible length. Both decided they couldn't do the royal 'odangos' in case of the Inners or Luna remembering it and chance them pouncing on her. This brought them back to the ginzuishou. Serenity was wary to use in front of someone else for such small chores for fear of shame while Haruka kept egging her on, wanting to see how the freaking thing worked.

Serenity decided that she wouldn't even bother to physically cut it, but just use the magic for it all, face included. She couldn't risk Motoki or Mamoru recognizing her face and wondering how she changed so much overnight.

After deep concentration and Haruka pushing her to use the magic, Serenity transformed herself. Her long silver locks were now cut just below her shoulders in a light brown shade, her eyes were bright green, her entire complexion had darkened a shade or two and her birthmark was gone, again.

"Never one to do thing half assed, hey Serenity?" Haruka joked, still in amazement of the ginzuishou and the little tyke's own power.

"Ah, ah, ah," Serenity scolded, shaking her pointer finger at the elder senshi, "Not Serenity in public. I didn't go through all this just to be called by my real name on the street and having people hound me. Call me by a different name."

"Koneko."

--

Author's Note: Well, another Chapter up. I'm leaving for vacation for a few weeks in two days, so I may get more writing done or none at all, though I won't have internet access either way. I wanna give a major shout out and domo arigato (Thank you very much) to JediMasterWithAPen, who is my Beta as of this Chapter. The notes she gave me were uber organized and helpful so I'm glad my endless search of Betas paid off. Let me know what you guys want to happen, with senshi business as well as romance. And how do you think I should introduce the Inners? _08-05-08_

--

I know I should have been doing Translations from the beginning, but I didn't think about it because I had become used to the Japanese terms. Many of you haven't, so gomenasai (I'm so sorry) for confusing the pants off of all of you !!

Japanese Translations:

-hime: Princess

-san: A sign of respect or just common courtesy

-onii-chan: Brother

Ninzuishou: Queen Serenity's Crystal. Yes, they're those seven rainbow crystals from Classics, but I wanted both Mother and Daughter to have their own crystals, so just imagine that those seven crystals are together as one, but, NOT the ninzuishou.

Senshi: Soldier. If you're a dubbed fan, a senshi is a scout.

Fuku: Uniform. Referring to the senshi's outfits.

Henshin: Transform

Odango: Dumplings. Also, a name to describe Serenity's hairstyle. The reason Mamoru calls her Odango Atama (Atama means head).

Koneko: Kitten. Haruka's name for Usagi in the series.


	9. Chapter Seven: Consistency

**Disclaimer**: I in no way own anything pertaining to Sailor Moon. Sailor Moon belongs to Naoko Takeuchi and Toei Animations, none of which I am a part of. Insert clever quick witted statement of wishing to own Sailor Moon Here.

**Summary:** Serenity hated her life on the Moon because of all the responsibilities, not to mention her sudden engagement to someone she didn't even know the name of. So she packed her bags and headed for Earth, where she met Motoki-onii-san, her new brotherly friend, only to realize he's a step-brother to Chiba Mamoru, one arrogant ass. This story is pretty much about Serenity (who takes on the alias of Tsukino Usagi) learning to live on Earth, figuring out how to be normal, dealing with matters of the heart, and dealing with her senshi on Earth with her.

**Chapter Seven: Consistency**

"Uranus, stop it!" Sailor Moon yelped as she dodged yet another 'World Shaking'. She and Uranus had been training for the entire day and Moon didn't know how much more she could take. Moon kept insisting that it was enough training for one day while Uranus responded by throwing her attacks at her until she agreed to stay.

This takes us to where we are now. Uranus sitting on a park bench, tossing out her attacks with a flick of the bored wrist while Moon trampled over her own feet this way and that, trying not to get her hair singed. "Just let us continue training and you can save whatever dignity you have left," Uranus snapped**, **her face developing a strong scowl. They had yet to perfect any of her skills after practicing all day. It seemed like Serenity would never learn and they'd be stuck in the god-forsaken park all day. She wanted to leave just as much as her princess did**. **

After landing flat on her face in a pile of mud, Moon agreed to the terms and stood up straight … straight-ish.

Wiping the dirt off of herself, she went over the day's events. Her attacks weren't getting any better. They didn't have a lot of time to work on her magic when she was having so much trouble walking. She continued to trip over herself or fall onto her rear for no apparent reason. When Moon tried to tell her it was because she had a moon walk, Uranus burst out laughing and started singing a banshee-like version of 'Thriller'. This of course meant nothing to our little Lunarian.

After the first few hours the wings hadn't been an issue. She had mastered the art of balance. It was when she was trying to concentrate on other tactics that she'd klutz out. Walking with earth's gravity wasn't second nature for Serenity yet, so whenever her mind would wonder, she'd lose concentration and go flying. Not flying with wings, flying until gravity struck and she began falling. A jump without skill, you could say.

"Now," Uranus instructed, "walk towards me. That's it, keep walking. Now start running. Good, good. Start talking to me. I don't care if you don't have anything to say, you need to think of something else. Yes, Pluto pisses me off as well. WHAT?! I am _not_ Pluto's lover you hentai! Who I am with is none of your concern. Well, as your guardian I won't give into your demands if I believe it would endanger you. You would SO be in danger if I told you. I can't tell you what kind of danger. Stop with the hand gestures woman! Gods, by the way you're talking about it, it's almost like you're the gay one."

"Oomph." Moon fell onto her face at that comment. "I am not a lesbian!"

"I know, I know," Uranus held her hands up in an act of innocence; "I was just getting you to not think of running. And look what happened. You _have_ to get this right, Moon. If you can't run during battle, then what good does that do us?" Uranus had the nerve to fold her arms over her chest and stare Moon straight in the eyes.

"Damn it, it isn't that easy. It's like trying to learn how to walk all over again." This sort of thing always happened to her. On the moon she hadn't been able to keep her magic in check, either. If she was told to heal a flower, she would bring about its demise. The simplest things became large tasks that she couldn't handle. Now, just as she couldn't heal the dying plant, she couldn't walk on her own two feet. The disappointment of failing was a relentless emotion that seemed to follow her to Earth. She had to hold back her tears in fear that she would shame her mother's memory. She would not allow herself to slip up again.

"Don't worry princess, you'll be fine. You just need some practice. Trust me; it's like riding a bike."

Moon blinked.

"What's a bike?"

--

Seventeen more orange balls of energy whooshing towards her face and Serenity had had enough. She didn't have any counter attacks and her legs gave way underneath her. Uranus ran towards her princess in a frenzy; panicking when she saw her dehenshin.

"Oh good gods, Pluto will have my ass medium rare," Uranus whined to herself while picking up the now civilian clad princess and hefting her over her shoulder. Training the princess was meant to be easy. She did not sign up for babysitting an overgrown child.

Huffing and puffing the entire way back out of anger, Uranus reached Serenity's hotel roof and turned back into Tenoh Haruka.

"Koneko? It's time to wake up. Come on now."

Fluttering open, her eyes became readjusted to the world and rolled in a pit of despair. Why did training have to be so hard? Shooing off the worrisome senshi, Koneko walked oh so slowly towards the door leading to her suite.

"I'll be checking up on you, princess. Try and focus your energy on healing anything you see that needs it. A scar you have, dying plants, things like that. But please, don't cause a disturbance; the last thing we need is the media up our rears because you were bringing the dead back to life." Haruka gave Koneko one last look of encouragement before walking with her hands in her pockets towards the elevators. Koneko waited until she heard the doors ding open and shut before entering her room.

--

The moment Koneko had stepped inside her safe haven she shook the glamour off of her and turned back into Serenity. She had so many identities to keep straight that she sometimes felt the world spinning around her.

After being a brunette for a day she had begun to miss her silver locks. Running her fingers through them she walked down the hall of the penthouse and into the living room. Her hair now reminded her of her mother so much. She continued to play with the few selective strands until she forced herself to stop. Her mother wouldn't want her dabbling in memories when she had a mission to fulfill.

Rising elegantly from the sofa she made her way back into the kitchen for what she hoped to be a large meal, turning on the radio for some music along the way. An English song to which she couldn't understand filled the room, but she bopped her head along to the beat nonetheless.

Fishing through her fridge, she found some fresh fruit and took them out for a snack. She was eternally grateful to the staff who had decided to stock up the fridge for her; she'd never be able to go grocery shopping by herself.

Once the song ended, a news bulletin was read over the air:

"We are warning all those in the Juuban District to stay away from Juuban Park. There has been another attack by other worldly creatures and the Sailor Senshi are fighting for us as we speak. I repeat; those in the Juuban area must avoid Juuban Park at all costs. Thank you, we now return you to your regular programming."

Knowing this would be a leading story on the news, she glanced at the clock on the wall. Seeing that it was 5:58pm, she dove back into the living room, fumbling around the sofa cushions to find the remote. After what seemed like hours, she turned the television on and switched to the Fuji News Network and waited for the announcement to begin. She didn't have to wait long. The leading story was the Sailor Senshi and their heroic acts of the day.

The news showed a clip of the recent attack with one of the ugliest things Serenity had ever seen. The, for lack of a better word, 'thing', was about eight feet tall, purple in colour and had feline like features. All except for the hair dryers she had for hands. The 'thing's 'hands' blew hot gas towards the senshi and she could tell that Jupiter was badly burnt while Mars was preparing her own attack and Mercury was crouched away from the fight, typing away on her computer.

Serenity ruefully smiled to herself. "I guess some things never change."

Taking a good look at her senshi, she could see the fear and determination on their faces as they confronted the beast. The sound from the camera was fuzzy, so she couldn't pick out what they were saying, but it appeared to be a combination of Mercury's Bubbles and Jupiter's Supreme Thunder. Whatever it was, it did the job and the monster was demolished, fading to dust.

Serenity found herself releasing a breath she hadn't known she'd been holding once the fight was over. No matter how many times she'd seen her girls in action, she always feared for their well being and overall safety. Whether somebody had a broken jaw or broken heart, they were always there for each other.

There was another pang of sadness as she remembered abandoning the Moon Kingdom. She hadn't thought it all through, hadn't thought of how it would affect her senshi individually, let alone the entire kingdom. But what was done was done, and all she could do was keep her head high and her eyes clear.

Deciding all was safe for now, Princess Serenity began to draw a steaming bath filled with bubbles and bath salts. While waiting for it to fill she made her way to the balcony and took in the sight. Tokyo was such a beautiful city and although she felt homesick, it created a blanket of warmth and security to know her senshi were with her; even if they weren't aware of it.

Padding back into her suite, she dragged her clothes off her beaten body, tossing them on the floor as she went along. Rooting through her purse she found the mp3 she had conjured up, filled with sappy love songs and operatic melodies.

Serenity peeled off her bra and panties before practically melting into the bath, headphones in place. Leaning back onto the bubbles she let her body rest and nurture itself after the torture Uranus had put it through. She had a few choice words for the elder senshi but couldn't keep the small smile off her face. It was refreshing to have someone around her who didn't give a damn who she was. Haruka treated her like a person, not an invaluable object like what had happened on the moon.

Soon forgetting about her struggles growing up, Serenity surrendered to Amano Tsukiko's voice and let herself be taken over by tranquility.

--

Almost an hour later left Serenity victim to her own voice, her version of 'Chou' not as beautiful as Tsukiko's. Pulling the plug on her divine bath, she reached for a towel and began the tedious task of drying her hair. She could just use the ginzuishou, of course, but for some odd reason she felt compelled to do things for herself like a normal human girl would.

Giggling to herself about the absurdity of her being normal, she grabbed a pale pink silk slip and hauled it over her head, allowing it to flow modestly to her knees. Once she sat herself down at her vanity she brushed out her hair, beginning at the ends. After a few minutes, the process seemed less daunting than she'd thought and she started enjoying herself. Singing along to 'Climbing up the Stairs Each Day' by Dragon Ash, she pulled her headphones from her ears to untangle her roots. Knowing the song by heart she continued to sing to her heart's content, which was pretty damn loud.

A sharp, audible gasp startled her out of her reverie long enough to turn around to face her intruder. There, in the middle of her temporary bedroom, was none other than Chiba Mamoru. Both stared at each other, jaws hitting the floor, the magnitude of the situation hitting both at the same time.

Serenity let out a loud yelp before banging her forehead upon the vanity to hide her prominent birthmark. At the same time, Mamoru couldn't help but stare at her hair. Hadn't it been a few feet shorter and blonde the day before?

Coming to her senses Serenity quickly willed the crescent moon to disappear using the ginzuishou and whipped around in her chair, almost hitting Mamoru in the face with her hair. "What are you doing here?!" She screeched at him. What else was she to do?

"I, uh, ahem," Mamoru stuttered and cleared his throat in hopes of something intelligent popping into his brain. 'Something smooth would be very appreciated at the moment,' he told himself, willing the nervousness to leave his system. "It's amazing what good looks and charm will do to a clergy," he all but bedazzled towards her. If his smile were any wider his cheeks would split like Kakihara's.

Serenity looked at the man as if he'd grown fur. Was he kidding? He had the nerve to break into her room, no matter how charming, and try to cover up the taboo with a smile?

Oh hell no.

The glare placed on Serenity's face at that moment was similar to that of a rabid wolf, and when she began to growl, he realized he would've gladly taken the wolf. Keeping the smile plastered on his face, he continued to play coy and act like this was a regular occurrence for him.

"Mamoru," Serenity addressed the dark haired man fairly calm, "I will ask you again. What in the gods' name are you doing here?"

Okay, that question seemed normal given the circumstance, so why didn't he have an answer? He was at the arcade 'enjoying' his brother's company when he felt a sudden pang of regret. He still felt bad about leaving Usagi after their unconventional meeting. She was by far the most confusing yet entertaining young woman he had met in a while and didn't intend on cutting off all contact.

Clearing his throat once more, he decided to do what all men do. Wing it.

"Well, I was just thinking about our last," he paused, trying to find the correct word, "_encounter_."

"You mean when I patched up your face?" Serenity asked dryly.

Laughing nervously, Mamoru could only nod in response. Since when did he get nervous around anyone? "Yeah, that one. Thanks. How did you know what to do anyway?"

Serenity simply stared at him. Had he not seen the way she tripped over herself the other day? "I fall down a lot." She deadpanned.

Mamoru raised his hands as if to retract his question, "Right, I forgot."

Awkward silence ensued. Mamoru shoved his hands into his pants pockets while shifting his weight from foot to foot. Did he really have a reason to be here? His visit seemed completely rational in his head at the arcade, but now that he was here he wasn't so sure.

Serenity wasn't sure if she should ask him to leave or stay. He wasn't exactly the most stable person she'd come in contact with but she enjoyed his company** … **at times. Chewing on her lip, she glanced around the room as if some distraction like a marching band would strut out of her closet, giving her a chance to escape. Good company or not, the way he kept staring at her, looking away when she caught his gaze, was aggravating her and she wished he would just ask her what he wanted to know.

Jumping as his voice cut through the silence, Serenity heard him ask, "So, what happened to your hair?"

'_Oh shit!_' For some unknown reason she had forgotten about that one. How to explain, how to explain… She couldn't think of anything! Panicking, she simply went on the defensive. "What about it**,** Mamoru-san? We hardly know each other. My hygiene habits are none of your business, thank you very much."

Mamoru simply smirked in satisfaction. Finally he saw the girl from the previous day. Proud, stubborn and fiery. Taking it upon himself**,** he took a seat on her bed, taking the time to get comfortable before responding. "Well, Usagi-san," Serenity momentarily wondered who this Usagi character was before remembering it was her, sort of. Luckily Mamoru missed her confused face, his eyes scanning the room. "I just thought it was strange that what was golden and much shorter a few hours ago is now trailing across the floor and looks like titanium."

Sputtering for an answer he would accept, she blurted out the one thing she could think of. "Extensions. People get them all the time so don't act so damn surprised," Her mind was giving her a pat on the back and wiping the sweat off her brow at that one. Her knowledge of Earth came in handy again and she was ever so thankful for her obsession with the globe. "And I like the _silver_, you arrogant prick. It's not like anyone else has it."

"Besides old maids."

"Take that back," Serenity growled, trying to keep 'calm' while wishing to dunk _his _hair into a bucket of bleach. Maybe he'd swallow some by mistake.

Obviously amused by the young girl's antics, Mamoru crossed his arms over his chest and let out a hearty laugh. It irritated Serenity that he was having so much fun at her expense, although the laugh did send shivers down her spine. Seeing her body shake, Mamoru rolled his eyes and stood up.

"Well no wonder you're cold, you're barely wearing anything. Why is your balcony door still open, anyway?" Mamoru inquired as he rose to shut the offending doors.

Grateful for the excuse, Serenity pulled her hair over her shoulder so she could walk and find her robe. Grabbing the silky, powder blue garment she wrapped it around herself and walked into the living room, stepping into her matching slippers along the way.

Never one to take a hint, Mamoru followed her and sat down on the chair opposite the couch where his acquaintance was seated. Raising an eyebrow at him, Serenity silently asked him why he was still there, if at all. Sighing, he sank back into the surprisingly comfortable chair; he readied himself for an awkward question.

"Would you like to be my friend?"

There were no words. This man wanted to be her friend? Aside from the fact he was sure to be a sex god who could get any girl he wanted, he was choosing to spend his time with her? Looking past the arrogant impressions he first gave her, she saw the light of hope in his eyes. But she could have been mistaken.

Though she didn't want to resort to this, she had to make sure. Using her powers she dove into his inner thoughts to see what he really saw her as. Once she entered his conscience she was bombarded with feelings of anxiety and a lack of confidence. He thought she'd say no? Pushing past the upper layer of emotions Serenity tried to pry into another part of his mind to listen to his actual thoughts. She came across a psychological wall that he had built. The thing looked like he devoted his entire life to blocking out certain emotions, or at least trying to block others from accessing them. Searching the apparent brick wall, she found a small crack where a glimmer of blue light was shining through. When she finally slipped in through the fracture, she could hear him thinking to himself,

"_Fuck, she's gonna say no. You'd think with the amount of fan girls I have that I could at least make friends with one of them. Okay, maybe she isn't a _big_ fan, but she hasn't kicked me out yet! We're making progress… Correction; would be making progress if she could wipe that blank stare off her face and freaking answer me_."

Wrapping up her tour for the day, Serenity cut off her connection and focused back on the man in front of her. Tapping his fingers on his knee definitely made him look nervous. Deciding the inner and outer proof was enough made her stick out her hand as a truce.

Without a second thought, Mamoru got off of his seat and sat next to her, taking her hand in his and kissing the back of it. Serenity was yet again flabbergasted. Did the man never stop flirting? Mamoru had the grace to blush as he put her hand back onto her lap, realizing his mistake. "Sorry; habit," he said, making her wonder how many women he had to kiss for this to become a habit.

Serenity shook off the butterflies in her stomach as she produced a legitimate smile towards her new friend. Maybe this would all work out after all. Completely forgetting her mission as Sailor Moon and her resolve to never become Tsukino Usagi again, she felt as if she could be normal after all. All it took was a little make-out session, a seemingly broken nose and a few dozen awkward moments.

She simply wove off his apology and walked into the kitchen in search of peace keeping food. There had to be ice cream somewhere… "Chocolate or vanilla?" the newly Tsukino Usagi asked her newly found friend. Everything seemed to be brand spankin' new.

"Trick question; you have to have Cookie Dough or you may as well not bother."

Smiling to herself at his calm exterior she poked her head back into the freezer where the cookie dough ice cream she just conjured up was sitting. "Good answer, but I prefer Moon Mist," she giggled as she pulled out both tubs. Who knew a grown man could find joy in such a childish dish?

They worked around each other to find bowls and spoons, seeming to flow effortlessly. Once they made their sickeningly sweet desserts they walked back towards the television in comfortable silence. Usagi tugged the afghan over herself as Mamoru tried to work the many remotes she had to turn on the damned contraption. He flicked on a comedy film he'd seen a dozen times and leaned back into the sofa, wrestling for some blanket from Usagi who wasn't willing to share. A tug-o-war ensued and they ended up sitting closer to each other so they'd both be covered, tuned into the movie and eventually drifted off to sleep.

**Author's Note:** Princess-Serenity-324 was nice enough to lend me her line, "It's amazing what good looks and charm will do to a landlady," to me from her fiction 'Sex, Seduction and Serena revised and edited'. I had to switch _landlady _to_ clergy_, of course. I'd like to thank 'just a fan', an anonymous review that gave me the inspiration to continue writing the story. It honestly did give me some plot ideas, so domo arigato Anon-san :) Tons of thanks to my Beta, JediMasterWithAPen, who was gracious enough to continue working with me; she's great. I know I haven't updated since the summer, gomenasai, but RL became tedious and I had no inspiration to go on. Hope you enjoy and all criticisms are welcomed with open arms; even flames will give me an idea of where I am as a writer.

**Beta Note:** ADVERTISING HERE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! IF ANONE IS IN NEED OF A BETA I AM FREEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!!!!!!!!! And you'll make me happy because I like betaing more then writing… But now I'm done taking advantage of Tonie's wonderfulness and letting me post a note. I just want to say that I hope you like the story; she's worked really hard on it and I'm only going say this once. _**REVIEW!**_ And now I shall remain silent.

**Japanese Translations/Notes:**

- Hentai: pervert (noun)

- Henshin: transformation (dehenshin being the negative)

- Koneko: kitten

- Juuban: a district in Tokyo where Sailor Moon takes place

- Senshi: soldier

- Fuji News Network: a real Japanese News program in Japan

- Amano Tsukiko: a Japanese singer. 'Tsukiko' means 'little moon', so I thought it was appropriate. Her song 'Chou' means 'butterfly' and appears in the video game 'Fatal Frame 2'.

- Dragon Ash: a Japanese rock band. Their song 'Climbing up the Stairs Each Day' is from the movie 'Battle Royale' and the title itself is about never giving up hope, so I thought it fit in with Serenity as well.

- Kakihara: a character from Takashi Miike's film 'Ichi The Killer'. Kakihara has his cheeks slit from the corners of his mouth almost to his ears.

- san: a suffix used to address people you aren't familiar with; similar to 'mister' and 'miss'

- Domo Arigato: Thank you very much

- Gomenasai: I'm sorry


	10. Chapter Eight: Recollection

**Disclaimer**: I in no way own anything pertaining to Sailor Moon. Sailor Moon belongs to Naoko Takeuchi and Toei Animations, none of which I am a part of. Insert clever quick witted statement of wishing to own Sailor Moon Here.

**Summary:** Serenity hated her life on the Moon because of all the responsibilities, not to mention her sudden engagement to someone she didn't even know the name of. So she packed her bags and headed for Earth, where she met Motoki-onii-san, her new brotherly friend, only to realize he's a step-brother to Chiba Mamoru, one arrogant ass. This story is pretty much about Serenity (who takes on the alias of Tsukino Usagi) learning to live on Earth, figuring out how to be normal, dealing with matters of the heart, and dealing with her senshi on Earth with her.

**Quick Recap:** Serenity began her senshi training with Uranus and decided to let Mamoru back into her life, resuming her title of Tsukino Usagi, as they begin their friendship.

'_They worked around each other to find bowls and spoons, seeming to flow effortlessly. Once they made their sickeningly sweet desserts they walked back towards the television in comfortable silence. Usagi tugged the afghan over herself as Mamoru tried to work the many remotes she had to turn on the damned contraption. He flicked on a comedy film he'd seen a dozen times and leaned back into the sofa, wrestling for some blanket from Usagi who wasn't willing to share. A tug-o-war ensued and they ended up sitting closer to each other so they'd both be covered, tuned into the movie and eventually drifted off to sleep.'_

**Chapter Eight:**

The next few weeks were surprisingly pleasant for Serenity. Her senshi skills were growing at a rapid pace and even the aloof Pluto was appreciative. Her alter ego could now dodge many of the attacks thrown her way and had a few offensive tricks up her glove, as well. She could walk and run without much trouble, even though she would occasionally still flip-flop onto the ground.

Mamoru had been a blessing to her. He became her confidant; the one person she could lean on. Whenever she'd come home from senshi lessons, she would call him up and he'd answer. No questions asked. Her friend had tried to hassle information out of her, wondering why she was always so exhausted, but learned to leave it alone once he realized she wouldn't respond.

Things were running smoothly until she entered her beloved Arcade on a seemingly ordinary day. The day when both her worlds would collide.

After she passed the whooshing front doors she saw Motoki running around the joint, countless dishes on his tray. Deciding to give the poor man a break, Usagi slipped behind the counter and seemingly floated into the kitchen. Helping him out with the dishes couldn't be too much work, could it?

After attempting to clean a particularly stubborn pan, she realized it was harder than she originally thought. Maybe she wasn't cut out to be a normal girl… but she would have her fun for as long as she could. Raising her arms in the air while humming an oh so familiar tune, she granted her own wish for the mess to be cleaned, and voila; a spotless kitchen.

"Not bad Ms. Tsukino, not bad at all," Usagi giggled to herself, pleased with her work. Next stop, refreshments.

**--**

"Usagi? What are you doing!"

'_Not eating free food!_' Usagi convinced herself, while hoping Motoki wouldn't become homicidal after discovering she'd made herself a sundae for her 'contribution' to the work effort. Peeking her head up over the small ridge separating her from the front counter, Usagi's eyes searched for the frantic bus-boy. Deciding to come clean, she bowed her head and solemnly walked out of the kitchen towards Motoki's frozen body in the opposite corner of the Arcade.

It wasn't until she was a few feet behind the blonde that she found something peculiar about the situation; there were two blondes. One was her onii-chan, Motoki, while the other's face was hidden behind a menu. Usagi saw it best to watch the scene unravel before her eyes rather than taking the heat for the frozen treat. Shooing a few customers out of their booth, she began to wait.

It didn't take long.

**--**

'_Usagi?_' Unsure as of how to respond, the blonde simply ducked behind a menu, hoping the looming figure above her would soon leave. She had always thought of him as a kind and gentle fellow, but apparently things change once up close.

"I asked you what you were doing, Usagi, and you'd better have an answer."

Okay, Mr. Mop Head over here drank a bit too much Pine Sol and was losing control. Where the hell was this bunny? Her eyes shot over the folded papers, hoping to see some sort of magic show appearing in front of her which would explain things, but sadly, luck was not on her side today. Sighing to herself, she decided to try one more time then surrender the goods in hopes he wouldn't sue.

"I came here to eat," she answered, wishing for once in her life she could tell a lie.

"Obviously. Honestly Usagi, you know the rules. Nothing furrier than a broom is allowed in my Arcade, and even those better not have any dust bunnies attached," Motoki warned his simple minded onee-chan. Did she really think she could pull the wool over his eyes? Not in this lifetime. "Why do you have a cat in your purse?"

The real Usagi froze; a confused blonde who, apparently looked identical to her, was caught in her presence with a feline. She knew the odds of two blonde girls in the same small shop in Tokyo were quite miniscule, and the furry friend simply confirmed her case.

At the mention of his exposed secret, Artemis popped out of the uncomfortable straw bag and onto the table. If he was caught, he may as well make himself at home. Shit was about to hit the fan. Sneaking a glance towards his Moon Princess, he locked eyes and gave a small nod.

Oh yes, there will be fans.

'_Calm down, calm down. Obviously, if Venus had her memories, she wouldn't be so stupid as to inconsequently end up in the same area as I, meaning this has to be the Reincarnation. Play it cool, Serenity. You're cold as fire and hot as ice, remember?_' Usagi mentally sledgehammerred herself for memorizing that sickeningly repetitive song before standing up from her position at the booth. Straightening her shoulders, she began walking towards the arising awkward situation.

"Ahem," Usagi interrupted, hoping to catch Venus' eyes in a moment of silent communication. Fat chance. "Motoki, why are you calling her by my name? I must say, I'm a little hurt."

Motoki spun around and had a large dosing of Déjà Vu. '_Shit._' "Don't tell me, she's your long lost sister who has amnesia therefore doesn't remember you, but the gods brought you back together?"

"Close; that's my cat."

Minako snapped her head up at the arduous claim and was ready to go on the defense when her eyes fell upon the attacker. '_Holy mother of all that is righteous and orange… it's her_.'

'_Come here often?'_ Usagi smirked inside her mind as she sent the telepathic message to her comrade. Haruka taught her how to connect with her senshi counterparts in case of such a situation and now she was becoming increasingly relieved of the seemingly useless lesson.

Minako's eyes seemed to bubble outside of their rightful sockets at the intrusion as even her inner most thoughts ceased. '_Minako_, _say something! It's your Princess!_' Wincing at Artemis' none but subtle reminder, Minako began to bow down in honour.

Upon seeing the act of dedication, Usagi rushed to Minako's side to prevent it. "Menstrual cramps? Aww, sweetie that sucks. Let's go to the bathroom. Motoki, I hope you installed the tampon dispenser like I told you!" Usagi sputtered out as she ushered her protector to the washroom, hoping for some one on one time.

Leaving a confused and embarrassed Motoki, they bid their Adieu, stumbled across the room and through the locking door.

**--**

"Holy shi-" Minako's mouth was covered by a silky smooth hand which was covered by a fuzzy paw as she began to release her excitement.

'_Mental voices, Venus. We can't have anyone hearing this conversation, now can we?'_

Doubling over in apology, Minako mentally muttered a '_Gomenasai_'.

'_Princess, __we have__ been looking all over for you! __It is__ about time you showed up. How have you been?'_

'_Fine Artemis, just fine. I have actually grown even more attached to this planet, if at all possible, and I have been attending training on a regular basis.'_

'_You are__ being trained? __The__ last time I spoke to Luna she still __had not__ come across you.'_

'_Oh no, I have not had any connection with the Royal Court up until now; Uranus has been my trainer.'_

'_Ah, I see __you have__ been taken care of then__,__' _Artemis chuckled upon receiving the mental image.

'_Bite me, Artemis.'_

Shocked and, a little appalled to say the least, Artemis gave his Princess a quick body check. Dressed down in torn jean shorts and a striped cardigan, he saw nothing of the elegant clothing she used to don. "Princess!" he shouted, unaware of his change in speech.

Stuffing the grown kitten back into her Head Senshi's purse, Usagi motioned for Minako to follow her. Waltzing out of the bathroom as if nothing were out of the ordinary, Usagi passed Motoki on the way out of the Arcade, a dumbfounded Minako in her wake. "I'm gone to talk with _this_ one for a while. I cleaned up the kitchen for you, by the way. You so owe me ten free tokens."

Before the store owner could respond, the two blondes were out the door and heading into the crowds, no doubt an angry feline in their midst.

**--**

"Here, this is safe," Usagi told her guests as she unlocked her hotel room's door. Dropping her purse and key onto the kitchen island, she opened the fridge to offer some refreshments.

"Permission to speak informally, Princess?"

"Granted."

"What the hell?! How have ya been? This little munchkin packs more punch than he used to, I can tell you that. Do you know that he's been training me to seek out auras so I wouldn't mistake you if you were to be disguised? Well, I suppose it worked out; your appearance has definitely changed. But, yours, I mean, it's a very distinct blend of yellow, purple and white, which not many people possess. Artemis told me it's like in the Death Note series. It's like I have the eyes, but I still can't see my own aura! Artemis tells me I have none since there's nobody home upstairs, but I think that's silly since the tenants above my apartment are so noisy-"

Before the ramblings became even _more_ inane, Usagi waved her hand over the length of her own body, returning to her state as Serenity. Seeing poor Venus stuck in such an airheaded existence reminded her of the memory-lock her senshi must all be under.

Back on the Moon, Serenity and her senshi had been taught about situations such as this; if, for some reason, they were in danger and had to be transported to another world without proper protection, Queen Serenity would seal in all their most important memories as a block to the enemy. After all, what good was a Royal Senshi if she knew nothing? Of course the Venus Serenity knew and cherished would not let her brain rot away in such a condition, therefore she knew the magic was still well-enforced.

After concentrating on Minako's aura, she could see the misty white protection layer appear. Walking in a circle around the dazed and confused senshi, Serenity passed her hand through the force field her mother set, washing away the now unnecessary material.

After staring into space for a good minute or so, Venus returned and immediately knelt down to heir to the Throne, the silver haired goddess before her, Princess Serenity. As she closed her eyes, her much missed fuku appeared on her body like magic.

"Princess, I have missed you so. You cannot imagine what it feels like to be bottled up inside such a personality, unable to stop the words of an illiterate child from spewing out of my mouth. Please forgive the former body from which I was contained in."

Smiling pleasantly upon her golden senshi, Serenity rose to her feet. "Oh, give it up Venus. We both know you enjoyed the break from boring pleasantries such as these. I've missed you so much!"

Not needing another word, Venus rushed onto her feet and into her best friend's arms. It had been so hard, trying to find Serenity when she had no clues to go on. It had been, what, over a year now, without any new development? Luckily that had all changed today.

Not wanting to interrupt the reformed bond between the ladies before him, Artemis regrettably cleared his throat for attention.

"Artemis. You and I are going to have words, do you understand?"

Gulping under the murderous glare, Artemis nodded his head as an affirmative before turning towards his Princess. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean for this to go on for so long, but, we didn't know what to do! How did you manage to block your presence for so long? We didn't even know you were in Japan until a little over a month ago."

Confusion set its' ugly head upon Serenity's face as she had no clue what her protectors were speaking of. Hadn't she only arrived a month ago? "I'm sorry to disappoint, but that's how long I've been here. I wasn't hiding my presence- Well, I was trying, but apparently I've been failing miserably. I only arrived a short time ago, so I really don't know what you're talking about. Why would you be sent to look for me when I hadn't appeared in this time yet?"

As the three exchanged glances, the empty wall behind them morphed into a towering portal. Sparks of purple and green spewed forth from the outer edges as smoky gas began to pour through the opening. The clinking of heels from within the unknown territory grew louder as the minutes ticked by. When Pluto stepped through the Time Gates, the two women in the room were tapping their feet impatiently as the usually good tempered kitten was clawing at the carpet.

"All will be explained in due time-" she began.

"You couldn't just use the door?" Venus groaned, dropping onto the cushioned sofa.

Knocking away the notion with a careless hand gesture, Serenity stepped up to the plate. "Oh come on, Pluto. You're not that careless and we, I'm guessing here, don't have enough time to decipher your cryptic codes, so just give us the goods."

Lowering her head in shame, Pluto decided to come clean. "Okay, okay, I give. Venus, I sent you, and the other Inner Senshi, here to search for Princess earlier than necessary. I'm sorry that it caused you grief, but you must be well aware; Chaos will not wait for you to mature in order to attack. You girls had to start training as soldiers as early as possible, before coming to Serenity's rescue. Just _imagine_ the trouble if you had all arrived to save the day, when none of you had perfected your attacks, leaving you all at the mercy of Chaos' good will; which I can assure you does not exist."

"That makes sense, Pluto," Serenity spoke. Of course it made sense; it was for everyone's safety. Venus murmured her agreement with Serenity's statement as she stroked Artemis' fur a little too hard in the wrong direction. He still had to pay for treating her so poorly over the past year. Honestly, did he never think she would remember her rightful place?

Although, the more Pluto avoided eye contact, the closer the blondes inspected. Leaning in closer, they placed their palms together, as they had done on the Moon, and tried to read Pluto's thoughts. Of course, Serenity could do this on her own, but she enjoyed sharing her discoveries with her girls. Plus, it was much more intimidating to the victim.

"Don't you dare!" Pluto warned as she crossed her rod in front of her. Having her mind read always gave her a headache afterword, not unlike a horrid hangover. "I swear I'll tell. Just, just stay out." The girls released their bond only to loop arms while waiting for the answer.

The reasoning for the senshi's hard work had to be more than becoming prepared, for Pluto definitely had something to hide. What if Serenity had been lost in space during her travels? Or did she become brainwashed by the enemy upon a time? What if they had to prove their hearts' pureness? Were they suspected to be spies for Chaos? Surely not! What if-

"It was fun."

Having shaken Venus out of her thoughts, she asked, "I beg your pardon?"

Scuffing her heeled foot along the hardwood floors, Pluto fiddled with her rod in the anticipation of a throw down. "Watching you guys. It was… comical."

Serenity and Venus finally completed their sync with the other as they both exclaimed, "Get her!" at the same time while tackling the Senshi of Time to the ground.

**--**

"Mamoru, how many natural blondes do you think reside in Juuban?" Motoki asked his brother, still a little freaked out by the afternoon's events. "I mean, what are the chances of running into an Usagi look-alike?"

Mamoru rested his chin on his cupped hands as he pondered Motoki's question. Ever since Usagi had shown up, anything seemed possible. Maybe even this. "Slim to none," Mamoru started. Motoki began to lower his head again in thought when the raven haired man continued.

"But this is Usagi we're discussing. Things just happen when she's around, and they can't be explained. So, with that, I could imagine a girl like her showing up." He began stirring his cooling coffee as he snuck a look at his brother by marriage. What was he thinking? "Anything's possible. Why?"

Shrugging his shoulders nonchalantly, Motoki started wiping down the counter, concentrating on an especially tough milkshake spill from the dinner rush. "Oh, no reason."

Just as Mamoru returned to his studies, Motoki mentioned, "I think I met her twin today, though."

"Twin?! Motoki, are you kidding? Surely she would have told us she had a sibling, especially an identical twin… Right?"

Half smiling, half grimacing towards his companion, the dusty blonde repeated the words he was going to make Mamoru eat. "Anything's possible." Once the words left his mouth, he regretted them as Mamoru stared him into retelling the entire story from start to finish.

**--**

"Girls, I'm tired."

"Girls, I'm hungry."

"Girls, I'm bored."

As the three fuku clad senshi took a break from leaping rooftop to rooftop, they began to voice their worries. Sailor Mars, Mercury and Jupiter each respectively moaned and groaned about the unfairness of the situation even though they knew it was useless to do so.

Mars took it upon herself to dehenshin back into her pyjamas and relax while she had the chance. Ever since she had awoken as Sailor Mars, Rei was having trouble with their mission. They had been searching for what felt like eternities for their Moon Princess with no luck. Did she wish to stay hidden forever?

Mercury and Jupiter soon became Ami and Makoto, stretching along the roof's dry spot into their own comfortable positions. "Girls," the shy bluenette spoke up, "do you think she'll turn up soon? From the memories I've recovered, we were really close. Do you think she's decided to live without us?"

Makoto sighed as she had been thinking the same thing. Their Princess really seemed to want to stay hidden. After all their searching, they had not one clue as to Serenity's whereabouts. "Rei, have you come up with anything? Any new dreams or revelations from the Great Fire?"

"Do you seriously think I'd keep that kind of thing from you guys? Of course if something of importance happened I would alert the both of you at once!"

Ami and Makoto silenced as they took on a becomingly familiar stature towards the fire senshi. Lately, it seemed like their original forms were trying to break free inside of themselves, but no one knew when it would happen. For Ami, she found out Mercury was saucy when she spoke out to her sensei during an examination. Needless to say, her perfect record was flushed. Makoto realized Jupiter's emotional side when she began to cry during a reading of America's Declaration of Independence during their World Studies course. Normally, she would never see the right to bare arms as such a moving statement.

Covering her mouth at once, the usually reserved miko priestess mumbled her regular apologies for raising her voice. Once all was calm again, they discussed the next stage of their plan. Since physically searching for their Princess had not worked, it was about time to try psychic connection. Apparently they were capable of such phenomenon during the Silver Millennium, but that was a while back.

Needless to say, not many got sleep that night.

**Japanese Translations:**

Senshi: Soldier. If you're a dubbed fan, this is the same as Scout.

Onii-chan: Brother

Usagi: Usagi means _Rabbit_, which is why Minako was wondering why Motoki was talking about bunnies, since she didn't know Usagi was Serenity's new name.

Onee-chan: Sister

Gomenasai: I'm sorry

Fuku: Uniform. This refers to the Senshi's outfits.

Juuban: The fictional District in Tokyo where Sailor Moon takes place.

Henshin: To Transform. Dehenshin being to de-transform.

Miko: Shrine Maiden. Miko's belong to the Shinto religion.

**Author's Note:**

Long time no see! I wrote this last winter, had it edited, left it on my hard drive and picked it back up today (December 3, 2009). Maybe it's a bit too choppy, or sudden, but I really wanted all of the characters to be present in the one Chapter so I'd be able to move on in any upcoming Chapters, having established everyone's whereabouts.

Speaking of updates… don't expect any. Seriously. I'm not gonna take this fiction down, but I'm pretty sure it's on an indefinite hiatus, like _My Little Secret_. I don't read fan fiction anymore, I'm not obsessed with Sailor Moon anymore (although it will always be close to my heart) and I've, to be honest, just moved on. Now I'm into Japanese Dramas and Johnny's (if anyone is an Arashi fan… heck yes) and learning Japanese in general.

I hope everyone has enjoyed this fiction as much as I have writing it, because it really gave me the confidence as a writer. Right now my English teacher is using my work at conferences and I would've never strived so hard if I didn't think I was capable of anything worthy. I'm moving on quite rapidly in Real Life, and I don't really have the time to write such detailed and plot-driven work anymore. I hope you all will forgive me for unofficially cancelling my fiction, because I know how much I hated it when stories I loved were left unfinished.

Who knows… Maybe, someday in the future, I'll actually pick _MW_ or _MLS_ back up. Anything is possible. But for now, don't have any expectations of me. It's been great to read your Reviews (those with the will-power to leave them) and I've had a blast.

The now retired fan fiction writer, tonieboo0013


End file.
